The Perfect Costume
by TempeBeckett
Summary: This year, Lanie's determined to drag Beckett to Castle's Halloween party. At first Beckett's reluctant, but when she sees a certain costume, she changes her mind. How would Castle react if he saw her in this? And she's not the only one with a plan... Set mid-S4. Now Complete.
1. You are going!

**So, this is my first story, please be nice :) Let me know what you think, advice is always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Castle, too bad…

"Girl, tell me you're going in some sexy outfit that drives Writer Boy crazy. Last time was fun, but come on!"

Beckett groaned, already knowing where this conversation was going. "Lanie, I'm not even sure I'm going."

"Yes you are! I'm gonna drag you there all by myself if necessary, but you _are_ going!"

"Yeah right, gotta go. Murder's waiting, Lanie. Too bad, huh?" She winked and left the morgue quickly.

"We'll get back on this! You better be thinking about what you're gonna wear!" Lanie yelled after her and grinned. This Halloween's gonna be interesting, she thought.

In the meanwhile, Beckett was thinking the same. She was sure she wouldn't be able to avoid the party, Lanie was already nagging about it since she had heard about it. It was the main subject at the precinct, everybody knew how succesfull Castle's parties were. The boys were looking forward to it, and Castle kept Beckett asking if she'd come.

Back at the precinct, she saw him sitting in his chair next to her desk. Speaking of the devil.

"Well hello, Detective. Already decided?"

_Here we go again._ But this time, she'd have to give him another answer.

"Decided? Oh, you mean if I will come to your party?" His eyes glittered hopefully. "Apparently, I have no choice."

Castle frowned. "How so?" And then his face lightened up. "No wait, let me guess. Lanie?"

"Who else?"

There was the 5-year-old-on-Christmas-morning-look. Beckett sighed.

"Aaaaaand?"

"And what?" she snapped. Oops, maybe a little harsh, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What will you be wearing? Don't tell me the black coat with a surprise frog again."

"I'm afraid Lanie won't allow that. But I'm still pretty sure you won't be able to handle me straddling in black... tight... leather. " She spoke those last words slowly in a low, whispering tone, knowing exactly what effect it would have on Castle.

His jaw hung open, and after he realized it he tried to swallow. Beckett loved seeing him like this, knowing what she could do to him by only speaking on that tone.

"Let's find out then" he said while trying to imagine Beckett in leather. Black... tight.. leather...

"Castle! Focus on the murder instead of me in such an outfit! And I'm telling you nothing."

"Ah c'me on!"

"Nope."

"A hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Castle.

"Please? Color, fabric, theme, character, anything?"

"NO!"

Thank God Esposito came in at that moment with news about the murder. He looked at them for a couple of seconds. This was one of those moments between Mom and Dad the boys were already used to. So he just shook his head and told them the murdered woman had filed divorce papers against her husband. Apparently, he had quite a temper. Maybe they'd get this case closed by the evening already. Beckett smiled. Then they could go home earlier, and relax.

"Yo Beckett, you're coming tonight, right?"

"Tonight?" Damn, the party was tonight? "Euhm, yeah."

"Cool. Lanie told me she'd drag you to the store for a costume, just wanted to be sure." He grinned.

"Not funny, Esposito."

At 4 P.M. they'd got a confession from the husband, and the team was cleared to go home.

"See you tonight, Beckett." Esposito shouted on his way to the elevator.

"She's coming?" Ryan asked. "Nice." They both grinned at the sight of an irritated Beckett.

The door of the elevator opened, and as they were about to step in, Lanie came out and ran to Beckett.

"Keep the door open, will ya? We're coming with you" she yelled at the boys while hurrying towards Beckett's desk.

"Come on girl, it's shopping time!" she said in a way too excited tone.

"Hey Lanie? Get her something sexy, will ya? She has to make up for last time" Castle winked at her. "Can't wait to see you tonight, Detective." He wiggled his eyebrows. Beckett rolled her eyes in response.

Lanie gave him an "Of course, what did you think?"

_Oh no._

They all left together, the lift packed and everybody staring at a nervous and annoyed Beckett.

They separated ways at the parking lot.

"And now, it's shopping time!" Another sigh and eye-roll.

* * *

><p>The store was huge, filed with racks full of Halloween costumes. A nightmare. Lanie went straight to the women's section.<p>

"I'm gonna go as Cher, I think." Lanie said enthusiastic. "Catwoman was fun, but I want something different this year. What about you? Any ideas yet?"

"No. I was still hoping you'd forget it."

"Hah, like that would happen. Take a look around, I'm gonna look for a Cher-outfit."

Beckett sighed. How was she supposed to find something Lanie would be okay with? After half an hour of browsing, Lanie came standing next to her.

"What do you think?" Lanie asked excitedly, showing off her outfit with flair.

"Uhm.. Very Cher. Esposito will like it."

"Well, I'm taking it. What about you? Find anything yet?"

And just as she wanted to say 'no', she saw it. She smiled at the idea of how Castle would react.

"Yeah, I think I have." Her smile grew wider. It was perfect.


	2. Difficulties with finding words

**First, Thank you all for the alerts, I really didn't expect this, or that so many people would read it. This really made my day, so thanks to you all, you guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Castle

"_Well, I'm taking it. What about you? Find anything yet?"_

_And just as she wanted to say 'no' she saw it. She smiled at the idea of how Castle would react._

"_Yeah, I think I have." Her smile grew wider. It was perfect._

Beckett pointed towards a red outfit, two racks away.

"Girl, are you trying get Writer Boy killed?"

"What?" She asked in a faux-innocent tone. "I thought you wanted sexy?"

"Yeah, but what happened to the Halloween-hating-Kate?"

"This is the Kate that wants to learn Castle a lesson." She looked at Lanie. "Never assume."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't assume you'll be going like this."

Beckett started to hesitate. Maybe Lanie was right. Wasn't it a little bit over the top? "Umm.. Maybe you're right. Too much, I guess."

As she wanted to hang it back, Lanie grabbed her hands. "No way, girl! We're gonna find your size and take it."

"Lanie, I don't know. It's more... revealing than I thought."

"No it's not. Go try it on, and then we'll decide, alright?" She pushed Beckett towards the fitting rooms, making clear that there was no room for discussion.

"Show me! You're wearing it right now?" Beckett hesitated to come out of the fitting room.

"You've got five seconds. If you don't come out, I open the curtain myself."

Beckett stepped out, knowing Lanie would do it if she wouldn't listen.

"Oh my God, you have to buy it!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Walking out of the store with each a bag in hand, Lanie stopped Beckett in her tracks. She looked at Beckett suspiciously.

"What?"

"Why did you choose this? It's almost the same as mine, and a lot of others, so why this one?"

"Inside-joke. That's all I'm gonna give you."

"Okay, then let's go home –my place- and get ready to blow Writer Boy away." They both laughed on their way home.

* * *

><p>The door to Castle's loft wasn't locked, but Beckett's hand stopped still 3 inches away from the door knob. It didn't feel like such a good idea now. Instead, Lanie eagerly grabbed the door knob and pushed it open.<p>

As Lanie dragged Beckett inside, Castle turned around to see who came in, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Her hair was straightened with a scarf around her head and her lips were dark red. She wore a red one-shoulder top and a sort-of-skirt. It was the same red, came until the half of her upper legs and had a deep split at each side. Red ribbons around her arms and upper legs. The red boots with at least four inch heels made her legs look like going on forever.

She was the real-life Elektra.

At seeing Castle's face, Beckett's insecurity immediately disappeared, satisfied that her outfit had the desired effect. His jaw hung somewhere just above the ground, and not only Castle's. Almost every male species in the room seemed to have problems with keeping his mouth closed.

"Wow.. um.. Beck.. You.. Wow.." For being a writer, he had some difficulties with finding his words.

Beckett grinned. "Castle, you okay?"

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled, still staring at her.

"It's creepy enough you stare at me while I'm doing paperwork, you also gonna stare at me this whole evening, or offer me a drink?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He shook his head. _Focus, __Rick. __Drinks. __Kitchen. __On __your __right._ "Follow me, Detective, or should I call you 'Elektra'?"

"Give me a few drinks, and I don't care anymore." _Wait, __did __she __really __say __that?_ His pace quickened and Beckett couldn't help but laugh. He turned around at the sound of her laugh, something he barely got to hear, but he loved it.

"Why are you laughing? Like the party that much already?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, I just believed the Dark Knight to be self-secure, fast, macho?"

"Of course! Though he's a superhero, so macho doesn't count, it's his job. Why?"

"Well, since you're dressed as the Dark Knight, and probably want to be convincing, stop stumbling. It's too cute." _Jeez, __she __really __had __to __be __careful __with __her __words. __Did __she __really __say __that? __Second __time __in __10 __minutes, __this __wasn__'__t __good._ "And where's my drink?" She tried to cover her flush with a serious face.

Now it was Castle's turn to smile. "On it's way as we speak."

While he was choosing her drink, Beckett took a look around. His loft was fully decorated with pumpkins, spiders, fake ghosts and even a skeleton on his couch. Candles everywhere, and in the middle a discoball that reflected the lights.

"I must say, you did a great job decorating your loft. Was this all your idea?"

"Alexis helped me."

"Ah. Speaking of Alexis, where is she?" Actually, Beckett hadn't really paid attention to who was here and who wasn't, but kept that to herself.

"Don't know, probably hanging around somewhere with her friend Paige."

"Oh, hi Detective Beckett!" A high voice said behind her back.

"Alexis, hi! Nice outfit. Always good with the pixie-look."

"Yours too. And matching with my dad's, I see." Beckett and Castle locked eyes for a moment, until a girl with light brown hair stepped behind Alexis and said "Oh, so this is your dad's girlfriend?"

"Paige!" Alexis hissed. The two adults looked back to the teenagers and flushed crimson.

"Oops, sorry." Alexis and Paige left quickly to avoid the awkward silence that followed. Beckett took a long sip of her drink, and so did Castle. It wasn't the first time someone thought they were a couple, but now they were at a party with lots of alcohol and lots of people they knew. And both also had heard of the bet almost everyone was in. She caught sight of Ryan and Jenny, dressed as Superman and Wonder Woman, they were such a cute couple. "I'm gonna say hi to them" Beckett said, avoiding Castle's gaze and left with that.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

Everyone was dancing, making fun and drinking. Some people a lot. Like Lanie. Beckett started to feel the alcohol too, and wasn't the only one. People of the precinct had the tendency to enjoy alcohol a little bit too much at Castle's parties. Well, his last party was already a while ago and they weren't on call, so it wasn't really a surprise. But how would Gates react if half of her people would arrive at the precinct with a hangover? Beckett didn't want to think about that right now.

Since the incident with Alexis and Paige, she hadn't spoken to Castle yet. She was refilling her cup when he sneaked up behind her. "So, already had some fun?" he whispered in a low tone in her ear, invading her personal space. Again. He clearly had been enthusiastic with the drinks, too.

"Yeah, it's a great party" she replied, and turned her head a little bit to her right, where Castle stood.

"And have you had enough drinks to let me call you Elektra yet?" he whispered.

"No, not yet." She felt the heat radiating from his body. "Let's just keep it at Kate, Rick." Her voice was hoarse.

"Fair enough, Kate." He said in a husky tone. It was really getting hot in here, she thought.

Beckett caught sight of Lanie in the corner of her eye, and before she could get out of Castle's arms around her waist –when had he put his arms there, by the way?- she heard Lanie squeal "Oh, you two are sooooo cute!" while she was on her way to them.

Castle jumped up and stepped away from Beckett as quickly as he could. She missed the warmth from his body immediately.

"Lanie, how much have you already had from those?" Beckett asked, pointing to a shotglass.

"Don't know, don't care. Castle, this party is awesome!" Turning to Beckett, she said "Told you this was a good idea! And please, hook up, will ya? Bets are extra high tonight, and I already lost enough money. Understood?" Beckett looked at her with big eyes, not knowing what to say. Not taking silence as an answer, Lanie turned to Castle. "Castle, understood?"

**Please review, the shiny button is calling your name!**


	3. Shouldn't you drink some water?

**Okay, I know my chapters are short, but this way I can update more often, since school may be getting in the way soon. Anyway, I hope you have fun with this one, it's more Lanie and the boys, after this it will be more Caskett again (of course). The next will be longer, I promise. This one is an I'm-babysitting-and-bored-so-I-write chapter. **

**Let me know what you think, advice and ideas are always welcome too**

**Disclaimer: Castle and it's characters are not mine, otherwise I wouldn't be babysitting right now.**

"_Lanie, how much have you already had from those?" Beckett asked, pointing to a shotglass. _

"_Don't know, don't care. Castle, this party is awesome!" Turning to Beckett, she said "Told you this was a good idea! And please, hook up, will ya? Bets are extra high tonight, and I already lost enough money. Understood?" Beckett looked at her with big eyes, not knowing what to say. "Castle, understood?"_

Beckett and Castle looked into each others eyes, searching for help.

"Oh no, don't you dare to eye-communicate while I'm standing right here!" They decided do play it dumb.

"What bets?" Beckett asked, acting as if she didn't know about the pool. Of course she did, but she hadn't done anything to stop it, nor had Castle. But that didn't mean Lanie knew that she knew. In the meanwhile, Castle tried to stay low-profile and was looking for Ryan or Esposito. He saw them chatting in the living room a little further away.

"Puh-lease, like you don't know there's a pool." He could still hear Lanie.

"A pool? About Castle and me?" _Kate __still __kept __to __the __dumb __act, __good, __but __how __long __will __she __be __able __to __keep __it __up?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Esposito, what's up with Lanie?" Ryan asked when he saw Lanie talking a bit too enthusiastic and swaying her arms as she did so.<p>

"Don't know man, but I think she's had a couple too many. She isn't as good with alcohol as she thinks she is."

"Yeah, I can see that too, but what's she saying to Castle and Beckett? They don't look very comfortable."

"Let's just wait, this could be fun." His partner replied.

… "A pool? About Castle and me?" … They heard Beckett asking in a high-pitched voice she seldomly used.

"Or not. Maybe we should do something." Ryan didn't want an angry Beckett, he knew she hated pools. Hell, they all knew that. And his partner felt the same. He caught Castle's eye.

"Looks like he needs us."

Castle was relieved to see them coming.

"Yo, what's up?" Apparently, it was all about acting dumb tonight.

"Lanie," was all he said. _Du-uh, __what __else? __Everything __was __going __just __fine, __until-_

"The boys and I are still on your side, but this is starting to get expensive, ya know?" They heard Lanie say to Beckett.

"Hey, Lanie," Ryan said, avoiding eye contact with Beckett. "Shouldn't you drink some water?" She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Beckett let out a relieved sigh now that Lanie's attention wasn't on her anymore.

"Bro, water's all you can come up with? There's heavenly orange juice waiting for her." Esposito commented. He knew Lanie wouldn't go for water. Nor for orange juice. "Know what? Castle will get you some." He looked at Castle, who immediately left. They weren't going to do _everything _themselves. Beckett slowly took the glass out of Lanie's hands, who didn't seem to notice.

Castle came back quickly. "Here, my specially made Hell-orange juice," he said, hoping she'd take it. He moved to Esposito and whispered "put some relax-pill-thing in it, should make her tired" so Lanie wouldn't hear. But Beckett had, and she smiled at him.

"Good," she said, "that won't do her any bad, I think."

"What won't do me any bad?" Lanie interrupted.

"Some sleep" she replied quickly.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "I'm going back" and pointed towards the living room, where most of the people were dancing, and left with swinging hips, humming along with the song.

They all let out a relieved sigh when she left. Now Lanie wasn't here, Beckett's attention was fully on the boys.

"So.. a pool, huh?"

"Yo, I think we deserve a free-pass here."

"Yeah, we _did _just save you" Ryan added.

"Fine, but we'll get back to it later."

"Oh, and thanks for still betting on us" Castle said sheepishly.

"The eye-sex can't be forever, it's all about knowing, man."

"Yep, but that doesn't mean it should wait another 3 years," Ryan said, "if Gates finds out about this pool, we're dead, and Karpowski has put in a lot on tonight." Subtle. They said the same as Lanie had just said, no, _ordered_ them to do.

"Okay, I think I can use another drink. Kate, you too?" Catle asked, already turning towards the drinks.

"Kate, huh?" Esposito grinned. Castle handed her a drink and saw the look she was sending Esposito. _The Look_.

"Man, that's a look. I get those a lot."

"I ever got one too. I think it's time to go." Ryan said quickly.

"Sure. See you later."

"This was not how I'd imagined this evening would be," Beckett said with a sigh.

"Me neither. Didn't expect you to be this sexy." She gave him a punch in his ribs. "Except for when I saved you from your burning apartment while you were in your tub and totally –" This punch was harder.

"Next time, I'm going as a mummy. My whole body wrapped up so not one piece of skin will be visible." They were unconsciously walking towards the dance floor, not noticing how Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were glaring at the duo. "Can I unwind you then?" They heard Castle ask Beckett.

* * *

><p>"So? What do you think?"<p>

"Nice act Lanie, those looks were priceless."

"Yeah, gotta say, it was almost as good as when I saw Ryan entering in this… outfit." Esposito and Lanie burst out in laughter.

"Not my choice," Ryan murmured. "Let's stick to the point."

Lanie wanted to take a sip from her drink, but Esposito quickly grabbed it from her hand. "Hey, didn't you hear what he said?"

"What who said?"

"Castle! Has has put something in this drink to calm you down."

She was speechless. "Too much in my act, I guess. Ooooooh.. So that's why Beckett was smiling at him." _Now_ she got it.

"Oh, this plan's even better then I thought it would be." She pointed at the partners who were now dancing together. They moved smoothly in sync with each other in their own little bubble. "And I'm gonna request something slower in 15 minutes, good?"

"Good," the boys replied at the same time. All the three of them had a sneaky smile on their face. They should've done this sooner.

And the best has yet to come.

**Yes yes, I know a cop wouldn't slip drugs in drinks, but I allowed myself to take some creative liberty here. Just go with it.**

**PS: Don't forget to press the shiny button, it's calling you! ;D**


	4. But the song makes sense

**A/N: So I tried to write a chapter longer than 800-1000 words, this one's something around 2000 and it wasn't easy to write, but I managed, and that's probably why I'm a little bit late with this one. But the next's already half written, so it should be up by tomorrow, or Tuesday :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, reviews are always welcome ;) (and please tell me if you find grammar or spelling mistakes)**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: **It's too bad, but… Castle isn't mine.

"_Oh, this plan's even better then I thought it would be." She pointed at the partners who were now dancing together. They moved smoothly in synchronization with each other in their own little bubble. "And I'm gonna request something slower in 15 minutes, good?"_

"_Good," the boys replied at the same time. All the three of them had a sneaky smile on their face. They should've done this earlier._

_And the best has yet to come._

Now it had really started. Lanie'd said she'd request something slow, but she couldn't find any DJ or someone else who seemed to do the music. iTunes playlist, she figured. This would be harder than she had anticipated. Well, it was for the greater good. Castle and Beckett were still dancing, so now would be a good moment to sneek into his office and edit that damn playlist.

But there was one problem: how would she get into Castle's office without anyone noticing? Maybe she could ask Castle's daughter or mother for help, but what if they'd say no? No, she had to keep it between her, Esposito and Ryan.

"Okay guys, change of plan. I'm gonna have to sneak into the office and his computer to put up this song. Keep your eyes open and give me a sign if someone comes in, okay?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other in agreement before they nodded. "Sure."

Lanie had never been in Castle's office before, and tried to see something in the darkness as turning on the lights would draw too much attention. The room was big and his desk stood right in the middle. The walls seemed to be covered in bookcases filled with books she couldn't read the titles from in this darkness. On the wall behind his desk she saw some weird spiral pattern, and narrowed her eyes to see what it was. Against that same wall also stood a drawer with some pictures on it. More details that she wanted to inspect but couldn't see. Why didn't she bring along a flashlight? The little bit of light that came trough the open door was barely enough to make out the stuff on his desk, but she didn't see his computer. _Damnit. _And just as she wanted to step closer to take a better look, she heard a voice behind her: "What are you doing in here?"

* * *

><p>Castle admitted he had hoped Kate would attend his party, maybe even wear something sexy. But he hadn't thought she'd actually do it. They were dancing now, and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. She looked relaxed, careless, off cop-modus. She was beautiful. And hot. It wasn't like they talked much, and that also wasn't necessary, but sometimes he couldn't stop himself from giving comments about others:<p>

"Lanie as Cher, why am I not surprised?"

"See that man? I give him a compliment about his costume, and know what he says? 'What costume?'! I thought he was dressed as a crow, but the nose is real, believe it or not."

"Ryan and Jenny almost deserve an award for cutest Halloween-couple, but I can't do that to him. Said Esposito."

"He's a bit early," pointing to a Santa Claus.

"Alexis used to go as Hermione when she was little. Didn't think Karpowski would go as her too..."

Then they laughed sneakily, hoping the subject of their amusement wouldn't be noticed.

Beckett couldn't pinpoint why, but she felt happy at this moment. Maybe it was because she was dancing with Castle, laughing together with him, forgetting the stress and worries for a while. She let herself go into the music, swinging on the rhythm together with Castle. Neither of them noticed the looks they got from others, the whispers, didn't feel it when they bumped into someone else, too lost in each others eyes. When they'd just started moving, it was tentative: not too close, dancing careful with small and mindful movements. Now, she didn't know how much later, they didn't care anymore. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, he was that close, and she didn't mind at all. She enjoyed it. She was happy.

* * *

><p>Lanie jumped up and yelped. "Oh God, I'm, uh, I..." she stammered. There, in the doorway, stood Martha Rodgers with a Bloody Mary in her hands watching Lanie intensely with a little smile on her lips.<p>

"I remember you from my son's last party, you're, oh wait, let me think, Lanie Parry? The ME?"

"Actually, it's Parish, but yeah that's me," she smiled shyly.

"Oh well, it's late already and I've already gotten some of these," she raised her glass a little bit, "but I do remember you're nice. So I assume you're not here to steal anything, so-"

Lanie cut her off before she would be too embarrassed to say anything more. "Music," she said, "I wanted to change the music."

"Why? Everyone seems to enjoy it."

"Well, it's sorta complicated, and though we'd like to tell you, we aren't really sure you'll like it."

"We?" And at that moment, Esposito and Ryan finally came in.

"Guys, what did I tell you?" _Oops, _ _angry_ _Lanie_ _is_ _not_ _good._

Her eyes switched from Martha to them. They seemed no notice Martha only now.

"Ummm" For once, the boys didn't know what to say.

"Not important," Martha interrupted, "but I'd like to know what you kiddos are up to. Does this have to do with Richard?"

Lanie did the talking, shutting the boys out. _They_ _should__'__ve_ _known_ _better._

"Well, since it's Halloween and Kate's here we wanted to..."

"-take advantage of it-" Ryan. So far for shutting them out.

"And give them a good time." Lanie added.

"And open their eyes." Esposito ended the sentence. The three pair of eyes looked at Martha questioning, hoping she'd understand what they wanted to do, but she'd need a little more.

"You know you son and Kate are..."

"Blind? Yes, I see it every day. Too bad, she's a beautiful creature and more important for Richard than she realizes."

"And we are convinced that we have to open her eyes and that she could use some help. Or slow music." Lanie's eyes glimmered and she couldn't hide the grin on her face, and neither could the boys.

"Honey, why didn't you ask? Give me the CD, I'll put it in the stereo. Any more things I can help with?"

* * *

><p>Both their arms were swinging in the air when the music slowed down. Their movements froze, not really knowing what to do. They lowered their arms and looked around to see people starting to shuffle. Their eyes locked hesitantly.<p>

"May I have this dance, Kate?" He held out his hand, hoping for acceptance.

"Yes you may, Rick," she whispered and put the stress on his first name. She never called him 'Rick' but he loved how it sounded from her lips.

Her small hand took his, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his hand cautiously around her waist. When she put her free hand carefully around his neck, he pulled her a little bit closer, their others hands still clasped together. He felt his heart beating faster as her cheek brushed his. She quickly pulled back and put her head on his shoulder. She was so soft and their movements were light and fluently.

"Seal, I love his songs. Your choice?" she asked on a soft tone, her breath hot against his skin. And then in occurred to him. _My_ _choice?_

"Um.. No, and actually I didn't put in the playlist. Alexis maybe." But the song makes sense, he thought.

_Rely on me to supply_

_Your needs from now on_

_Shelter you and be_

_A pillow to lean on_

_For in your eyes, I see_

_What I was born to ne_

_And now, now my life can begin_

_For I am your man_

_Oh, yes, I am, yes, I am_

_I'm your man_

_Listen, darlin_

_There's no sacrifice great or small_

_I wouldn't do_

_My ambition is_

_Bringing happiness to you_

_And if troubles comes our way_

_I'm gonna promise to stay_

_Right by your side_

_'Cause that's where I wanna stay_

_For I am your man_

_Oh, yes, I am, little darling_

_Little darling, I'm your man_

_My childish days are through_

_I wanna be someone you can look up to_

_Someone who can protect, oh_

_Someone who you can respect_

_I'm just trying to make myself worthy_

_Of the precious, precious love_

_I know you've been giving me_

They were silent again, shuffling and for a moment Kate buried her head in his shoulders and shut her eyes to enjoy the moment. When she looked up again she caught sight of Lanie. _Lanie._

"Lanie."

"Hm?"

"Or Lanie. She's watching us, and Alexis isn't dancing so I don't think she has anything to do with this."

"Lanie's watching us?" He almost pulled away to give Kate the space he thought she wanted, but she stopped his movements. _Strange,__ when__ someone__ saw__ them __too__ close,__ she__ always__ pulled__ away._

"No. Stay. She'll get payback." He heard the grin in her voice, but also the need. _She__ wanted__ him __close._

"Okay," and he pulled her even closer than before, "but let's turn around a little, I wanna see where she stands." They made a half twirl, and he saw Lanie next to his mother. They seemed to be sharing some joke. "Mother" he groaned.

"Your mother? What's with her?"

"She and Lanie are laughing. I bet she has something to do with it. Double revenge, definitely." They both laughed and met each others eyes. Beckett loved to see the wrinkles around his eyes when he laughed. He loved it to hear her laugh, the honest laugh she kept for only few people on moments when she was far away from murder and mayhem. The smiles disappeared slowly and faces grew seriously. They stood still and their bodies were pressed against each other. Everything around them became a haze while their lips parted slightly and came closer and closer.

_I want nothing more for myself_

_Your love is greatest wealth_

_And when you take my hand_

_And when you take my hand_

_You will proudly say_

_Oh, this is my man_

_Oh, yes, I am, little darling_

_Little darling, I'm your man_

_Oh, ooh, ooh, baby, baby_

_Yeah, hoo, I'm your man_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, baby, baby_

**PS: The song's called 'I Am Your Man' from Seal**


	5. Being sneaky is a necessity sometimes

**Hey there! Firstly, I want to thank everyone who read the story, alerted, favorited or reviewed, you guys are the best! It keeps surprising me (Favorite? Really? Wow!) and the reviews really lightened up last weekend that seemed to be homework, homework and even more homework. **

**This story was supposed to be a oneshot, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. This is the fifth, and I'm still not done. Don't ask me where I get the inspiration, I really don't know it myself. I really appreciate that you guys seem to like it so much, and apperently my writing isn't that bad (yay!)**

**Secondly: I know I'm late with this chapter, but school really got in the way, I even barely managed to get 6 hours of sleep these nights, so.. But I'm gonna try to write another chapter this weekend to be sure I can upload one next week.**

**Enough for now, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **In case you didn't notice yet, Castle isn't mine

"_Your mother? What's with her?"_

"_She and Lanie are laughing. I bet she has something to do with it. Double revenge, definitely." They both laughed and met each others eyes. Beckett loved to see the wrinkles around his eyes when he laughed. He loved it to hear her laugh, the honest laugh she kept for few people on moments when she was far away from murder and mayhem. The smiles disappeared slowly and faces grew seriously. They stood still and their bodies were pressed against each other. Everything around them became a daze while their lips parted slightly and came closer and closer._

And just as they wanted to lock lips, someone bumped into Beckett's side, causing her to trip. She grabbed Castle's shirt in an attempt to stop the fall, but couldn't get a grip on it. She kept her eyes firmly shut but instead of feeling the hard ground, she felt arms around her and Rick hovering over her body.

"You're okay?" She saw concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Where__'__s __that __idiot __that __dared __to __stumble __into __them? _They still hung there in the same position, and neither of them made any move to get up. Slowly, they got aware of their environment and people who started to stare at the frozen duo.

"Euhm, Castle? Maybe we should get up," Beckett said. She couldn't get up by herself, she hung too low and Castle still stood above her.

"Yeah, hold me, we don't want you to fall again." She clasped her hands around his neck and pulled herself up with his help. Her legs were still shaking a bit from the shock, so for a moment they stood still (again) pressed against each other with Beckett's hands still around Castle's neck and his arms still around her waist.

"Can you stand? Come on, let's get to the side for a moment, sit down." He put his hand on the small of her back and she let him lead her. "Sit down, I'll get you something to drink."

"No, Castle, I'm fine," she wanted to say, but he was already gone. _Great, _she thought, _just __great. _She didn't want to be pampered, there was nothing wrong with her, she wasn't hurt or anything.

While she waited, the images of what just happened came back to her. Their bodies so pressed together. His cobalt blue eyes looking into hers, a mirror of what he could see in her own hazel eyes: lust, desire, longing, softness but certainty too. L-

He put a glass of water in her hands and waved a few inches from her face to get her attention.

"Earth to Kate," he said in an alien-voice, "are you hurt?" She pushed the thought aside that had almost crossed her mind.

"No, I'm fine, I was just surprised, that's all."

"Are you sure? Let me check, those heels can be dangerous." He bent down to take a closer look at her feet, and carefully stroked her ankles to test if it hurt somewhere. Suddenly, the room got very warm, and his hands were trembling. He took off one shoe and then the other, carefully, to check her feet too. She had soft, fine feet. He hadn't noticed that yet. But yeah, those killer heels didn't give her feet the chance to look soft or small. In the meanwhile, it was oddly quiet above him. Beckett hadn't said anything yet, a lump in her throat prevented her from telling him to stop caressing her feet. _Did __she __even __want __that?_

Her toenails were polished in light pink. He was no foot-man or something like that, but he had a hard time to let them go, and put them carefully back in her shoes. She felt like Cinderella when he put her shoes back on. _Oh __God._

"Cute nail polish," he commented, trying to lighten the mood, and swallowed heavily.

"Shut up," she said, relieved to find her steady voice back en be able to go back to their usual banter.

"Just saying." He took a seat next to her, and together they watched other people dancing. It was silent again, but a comfortable silence.

Castle couldn't help but think about what had almost happened. He'd almost.. _kissed _her. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but that was undercover. Though it had felt pretty real. But this time was different. He loved her, and was waiting for her. Was she ready? Or was it impulsive, and didn't it mean anything? He hoped not. Her eyes had spoken, and they'd told him that it wasn't just a game of a drunken woman, or teasing. It had been real. And some damn asshole had ruined it.

"What time is it?" She'd left her father's watch at home.

"Uhm, almost 11. Why?"

"Well, I've already had a great time and I'm still not tired." They both knew she was talking about the dancing, but didn't say it out loud.

"Me neither. And good, because..." he jumped up, "ooh, that's right, you weren't here last time! You know what happens at 11 PM?"

"Can't wait to hear," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"The annual..." but he trailed off as soon as he saw Lanie and Martha talking to each other, faces close to each other in a secretly way.

"The annual what?"

"I don't trust them. What do you think they're up to?" Beckett turned around to see what he was looking at. _Why __could __he __never __stay to the __point?_

"Why would they be up to something? Aren't they allowed to just talk to each other on a party?" At that moment, Lanie pointed towards them with her eyes still on Martha, discussing something Castle nor Beckett could hear.

"Okay, you're right, they're up to something. But what?" Silence again. Beckett saw Martha taking the microphone from the stereo and heading towards the little stage.

"Castle, what was that 11PM-thing? Karaoke?"

"No, that's for later, Detective," we wiggled his eyebrows, "it's fundraising hour. Trick-or-treat in a very adult way. Surprised?" But she didn't look like she was in the mood for games, because her eyes were fixed on something on his left. He turned his head and saw his mother stepping onto the stage. _What __was __she __doing?_ He realized he'd seen this before. _Oh __no ._He looked back at Beckett, and the glint in her eyes told him she remembered the ball four years ago too. _What __the __hell __was __she __up __to?_

"Hello everyone" she started, "welcome to my son's party." She smiled, and now that she was in the spotlights Martha didn't care what her son would say, she _loved _it. "As you all know, Richard supports the NYC Children's Hospital, and every time we raise some money at this Halloween party. Now, this year, there's a tombola. Instead of just giving some money, you can buy raffle notes to make a chance on some prizes, as much as you want. The more notes, the bigger your chance on one of the prizes. The girls can make a chance to win a spicy tango with my Richard-" Castle couldn't believe his ears. "And who of the men wants to give it a try to beat him at poker?" _Poker? Okay, he could survive that. But a spicy tango?_ To his horror, Martha wasn't done yet. "And that isn't everything, but let's not spoil the surprise!" _There was more?_ "I'm sitting right here, you can come to me to buy those tickets, and at midnight we'll pull out the names of the winners!" The audience mumbled excitedly, and almost everyone reached to their pockets or purses to get their wallet.

"Kate! Help me out!" She looked at him in amusement. "This is _not _funny! Come on! I'll pay you back!" She gave him a no-look. "Double!"

"Not a chance in hell, Castle" _Okay, __change __of __strategy._

"You don't want to help those poor, sick children?" She bit on her bottom lip and frowned slightly. It was cute, but he better kept that to himself. Yes, this would work.

"You're mean, do you know that?"

"I'm saving my ass in here, Detective. Being sneaky is a necessity sometimes."

"I'll buy one note, okay?"

"One? That's all? Come on, you're never gonna get that dance this way!"

"Castle, I'm not buying to get that dance. Besides, I've already danced with you the whole night." He didn't have a reply on that. "And there's plenty more time to dance."

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" she interrupted.

"What if I have to dance with the bad witch?" There was a little panic in his voice, while he pointed at someone dresses as some ugly witch.

"Too bad for you, then. I wouldn't mind." With that, she left him to get a ticket.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Lanie, how many?"<p>

"Make it ten."

"Here. Write your name on it, and then you can put it in the box." Martha sounded casually and said it on the tone she used to everyone, but Lanie knew what she meant.

"How much have you already .." She didn't know how exactly to finish her sentence, what is Beckett was near? She looked around, and saw her friend at the end of the waiting row. _There __you __go, __hon._

"Fifteen. And those friends of you also already bought some, too" Martha smiled slyly. _So __Ryan, __Esposito __and __Jenny __are __in __too, __good._

She wrote the name on every raffle note and put them in the box.

Martha saw how Lanie wrote the name on every piece of paper to her own joy. When the last note was put in, she thought 'Well, that was the thirty-second Kate Beckett. And then she turned her attention back to the next guest, who bought one ticket. He didn't make a chance. At that thought, she grinned.

**PS: If anyone has a good idea for the payback Martha and Lanie will get, let me know (PM or review). I'm still a little bit out of inspiration there.**

**And don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. What conditions?

**Hey guys! So this is the 6th chapter, and I hope you kinda like it. I know it's short, but the next one will be longer (hopefully) We'll see Esposito and Ryan in this one :) I was sick the last 2 days, so that's why I didn't upload this chapter yesterday (sorry)**

**If any of you spot grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know so I can correct it. And ideas are always welcome (payback, the tombola prizes...) Enough for now, have fun!  
><strong>

"_Hi, Lanie, how many?"_

"_Make it ten."_

"_Here. Write your name on it, and then you can put it in the box." Martha sounded casually and said it on the tone she used to everyone, but Lanie knew what she meant._

"_How much have you already .." She didn't know how exactly to finish her sentence, what is Beckett was near? She looked around, and saw her at the end of the waiting row. There you go, hon._

"_Fifteen. And those friends of you also already bought some, too" Martha smiled slyly. So Ryan, Esposito and Jenny are in too, good._

_She wrote the name on every raffle note and put them in the box._

_Martha saw how Lanie wrote the name on every piece of paper to her own joy. When the last note was put in, she thought 'Well, that was the thirty-second Kate Beckett. And then she turned her attention back to the next one, who bought one ticket. He didn't make a chance. At that thought, she grinned.  
><em>

It was close to midnight, and Beckett had a bad feeling about it. Well, about that 'spicy tango' specifically. _No, __I__'__m __not __jealous._ _There__'__s __no __little __green __monster_. _Impossible. __It__'__s __not __like __Serena __Kaye __is __here. __Right?_ She quickly scanned the room and didn't find any indication of that woman attending the party. Good. Beckett didn't feel the need to dance a tango in front of everyone with Castle, all eyes focused on them, but didn't like the idea of someone else doing it either. She'd already spent the evening so far with him, mostly on the dancefloor, and after this they'd probably dance together, too. Okay, maybe she had some trouble with sharing, so what? But they didn't.. Weren't.. What were they? Partners. Yes, they were partners. But what did that mean, 'partners'? Did partners almost kiss while slowing? Did partners flirt all the time? Did partners dance a whole night together on a party with 100 guests? Did partners look like a couple to the outside world? Was a partner the muse for 3 books? Were partners jealous when someone else came even only nearby? Did partners share drinks after a case? Yes. At home? She wasn't so sure about that.

Castle saw a frown appearing on Beckett's beautiful face, and wondered what she was thinking about. The tombola, probably. He'd been wondering about what it was about, and it seemed to always slip his mind when he got too close. He decided to ask her what was the problem. She was staring, and didn't even see him coming until he spoke up.

"I don't think it's healthy to frown like that. There even isn't a case. Or did you forget to tell me something?"

"Huh?" _Wow __Beckett, __you __alive?_

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You're frowning. What's worth all the frowning?"

"Ummmm," _What __did __she __have __to __say? __I __don__'__t __want __you __to __dance __such __a __tango __with __someone __else? _"Lanie. What she's up to."

Castle didn't really believe her, but let it go for now.

"Yeah, me too."

On the other side of the room, they saw Santa Claus handing over a couple of dollars to Merlin. And that triggered it. At the same moment, they turned to each other and did what they were good at.

"Did you see.."

"The money passing? Yeah."

"If this has to do-"

"-With us, and Lanie is involved-" They scooted closer to each other.

"Who organized the pool-"

"Which has extra high bets tonight-"

"Then they want to get us to-"

"Kiss? Get together?" It was silent for a moment, knowing they'd gotten close to that.

"We have to find out what exactly they want. Now."

"But how?" Castle asked. They both thought for a moment, replaying the evening so far.

"Esposito!" "Ryan!" They looked at each other, knowing what to do now. They searched the room, looking for Superman or the soldier (Esposito didn't feel the need to change his outfit every year). There, in the corner, they were laughing, probably with one of their lame jokes. But when they saw Castle and Beckett coming their way, they shut up quickly. Too quickly, and of course their boss had noticed.

"Man, Beckett doesn't look happy," Ryan said to his partner, worried she'd heard their conversation. "If she or Castle heard us, we're dead."

"It was nice to have known you, bro." Right on time, because right after Esposito finished what seemed to be his last words, Beckett and Castle closed them in the corner so escaping was impossible.

"What are the conditions?" She asked on a low (and pretty threatening) tone.

"Conditions?" Ryan squeaked.

"What conditions?" Esposito tried to laugh it off, but his face was everything but believable.

"The conditions to win the pool. What has to happen to end it?"

The two detectives didn't really get it. Why did Beckett and Castle want to end the pool? And didn't they know already what it was about?

Castle made it a little bit easier to understand for them. He knew how an intimidating Beckett could screw up the ability to think clearly. "We know it's about us. And something about getting together?" He pronounced the statement as a question, to be sure they'd at least say _something_. His eyes shifted to Beckett. She still stood there, arms crossed over her chest, interrogation look into her eyes, and then that red little dress. Damn, she was hot!

Esposito was the first to recover. "Didn't we have a clearance pass for this?" _Nice __try._

"You used it the last time we talked. Now we want to hear what you two have got to tell us."

Ryan understood they had no choice. "You two have to be together." Silence. "As in, you know..."

"A couple" his partner helped him out.

"And how exactly would you guys know it if we were a couple?"

"Ummmm.. Someone has to see you two..." Now it was Esposito who didn't want to end the sentence that would be their death.

"In action?" Castle tried. As soon as it escaped his mouth, he realized how bad it sounded. Beckett almost choked, forgetting how to breathe. Esposito and Ryan both had horrified looks of their faces, swinging their arms in a 'no-not-true' way and almost kicking Castle in their effort to make it clear he was way, _way_ wrong.

"Kissing! Someone has to see you kissing!" Ryan almost yelled. He tried to forget the image that had popped into his head after Castle's comment.

Beckett tried to recompose herself as quick as possible and asked "That's it? A kiss?" To her own satisfaction, she at least sounded determined and confident, like she didn't almost get in shock half a minute earlier.

"Tongue." Ryan again. He kept his eyes to the ground, leaving it up to his partner to give their boss a confirming nod.

After the small nod he gave them, Beckett took a step back and almost stepped on Castle's toes. She ignored his yelp and felt how quickly he took a couple of steps back too.

"Thanks guys, that was a very clarifying conversation. Enjoy the party!" With that, they left the two detectives behind. Esposito and Ryan, who had already seen the interrogating and determined side of Beckett and knew her well, hadn't seen this one coming.

"Wow, did that really just happen?"

"Bro, the only thing I know is that I really need another drink."

"Yeah, me too."

**So, this is it for now. I know it's kinda short, but in the next the tombola can finally begin and then we'll see who wins what ;) I'll try to update soon.**

**Don't forget to review or to let me know your ideas (even the stupidest can lead to something good) And what you do or do not like about this story or my writing.**


	7. Someone has to open their eyes

**Hi everyone! Again, thanks for all the reviews and the alerts that keep coming, I'm so grateful to you guys! **

**This chapter is a little one too (I know I promised a longer one, but that should be the next one then), but school's keeping me really busy and otherwise I won't be able to upload earlier than Friday. So this is a little filler, this weekend I hope I can write and post the other chapter (I'll do my best, promise!)**

**I had some difficulties writing this one, but I hope you'll like it (You'll let me know, right? There's a review button where you can click on) ****It's also a little bit more serious and involves Alexis.**

**Anyways, have fun!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Castle or it's characters, they're just fun to write about.

* * *

><p>Martha noticed Alexis was standing alone. Didn't she bring a friend? But Alexis had a worried look on her face, and there had something to be done about that.<p>

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"I'm just.. Why are you doing this?"

"This?"

"The tombola, and stuff, I mean."

"Oh, but that's for your dad and Kate! _Someone_ has to open their eyes, isn't it, kiddo?" But the frown didn't disappear.

"But.. Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Of course, my dear. Why not?"

"Well, I don't want dad to get hurt. I mean, he already follows her around and she gets him in danger, and we all know about my dad's feelings and she just ignores it all!"

Martha was slightly taken aback by this. Kate was a nice girl, and very important to Richard.

"Oh Darling, she really doesn't mean it that way. The girl's afraid, that's all. But I was inside that bank when she came to save us, and I saw the look in her eyes when she freed your father. Somewhere inside she knows, and your dad knows, and they know about each other. Martha put her hand on Alexis' shoulder. "And that other matter, Kate tried everything to get him away from her and from dangerous situations as much as she could, but you know your dad."

"Yeah, I'm afraid I do. It's not like I don't like her, but I don't know her very well, even after all these years, and I don't want dad to get hurt, that's all."

"I know Honey, but you gotta give her a chance. They're as strong as the couple from those teenager movies, you know, with those sparkly guys and wolves and stuff."

"You mean Twilight?"

"Yes, that. They already know each other, have been trough a lot together and have respect for each other. It's not like they jump blindly into some little adventure.

"Yeah, you can't blame them of speeding things up to fast."

"Give her a chance, Alexis. They both feel it, but they need a little help," she straightened her back and smiled, "which I will give them."

The teenager was silent for a moment. She knew she was being too worried, and her dad was an adult and Detective Beckett was smart and friendly. "Okay," she smiled.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess. If you're right, then I really should give her a chance."

"I'm glad about that." Before Martha headed back (It was almost time to get on stage), she said to Alexis "And I think it's good your dad asked Kate for parental advice sometimes, because otherwise... Well, I even don't want to think about that." She winked, and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Alexis to think about the whole thing.

"You've got a point there, Grams." She mumbled, and looked up to see her Dad and Detective Beckett smiling at each other. Her Grams definitely had a point. She looked up and saw her Dad and Detective Beckett talking. They were laughing, and Alexis couldn't deny there was more to the eye than just friendship between those two.

"Okay, I'm giving this a chance. My dad deserves to be happy, and so does Detective Beckett." She stated to herself. _And __hopefully __I__'__ll __get __to __know __her __better._

* * *

><p>Castle was excited. "Okay, so what's our next move?" He asked, almost jumping like a 9-year-old.<p>

"Well, you're the one who always comes up with the strange theories and ideas. For once, I wanna hear it."

"Okay, I'm thinking."

"Does it hurt?" Beckett just couldn't let this one go. He looked in full concentration, with the tip of his tongue between his lips and eyes narrowed.

"Very funny, Beckett. I'm cracking my head over this very serious matter, and you're laughing at me? Thanks a lot." He cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Okay, before your head explodes, let's just start with what we know. Handle it like a case."

"Oh, we can use the flatscreen in my office as a whiteboard!"

"No whiteboard Castle, no time for that."

"No whiteboard?" he pouted. She shot him a look that made clear the matter wasn't open for discussion. "Fine. But we should move to my office. Even the walls have ears." Beckett rolled her eyes at his imitation of some stupid movie character, but followed him suit. She leaned against his desk, and as soon as he stepped in and closed the door she started. "So we know what Lanie is up to. Well, probably."

"She wants us to kiss, with tongue, and that would also mean she would win that pool."

"And if your mother has something to do with it-"

Castle stepped closer, which meant he was on the same page as her. "Then it means the raffle-thing has the same goal."

"Getting us.. together." It still sounded strange to hear it from herself. "But how would that raffle help?" Now Beckett stood up, away from the desk and closer to Castle.

"Don't know that either, I mean- you already danced with me, and you've almost beaten me at poker-"

"I _did_ beat you." She interrupted. She scooted even closer to him, making her point crystal clear.

"Fine, so you beat me. And you've already got teddy bears and vases and my books, so I don't know if how that would help."

"And I only bought one note."

It was silent, and they were out of ideas.

"I guess well have to wait then." Castle said with a sigh. Beckett didn't like the idea at all.

And they didn't have to wait long, because right after Castle sighed again they heard a noise –wolf's crying, laughing ghosts and witches- and Martha's voice trough the microphone to tell everybody the raffle could begin. The stared at each other, realizing this was the moment of truth. Whatever that truth might be. Did they even want to know?

Castle broke the silence first, as usual. "Well, I guess now we'll know."

"Yeah, I guess. Shall we?"

"After you," he said, and opened the door for her.

* * *

><p>It was 12:00 now, and everybody was gathered in the living room around the little stage, and Martha was completely in her element. With grace, she ascended the stairs, big smile plastered on her face and a sly glint in her eyes. She caught sight of Richard and Kate, standing on the outside of the crowd, not looking very happy. <em>One <em>_day __you__'__ll __thank __me, __Richard. One day._


	8. The raffle

**Okay, first I want to thank all of you for making my days and all the reviews/favorites/alerts I got (it keeps surprising me). I'm not totally sure about this chapter, I hope it's not too much over the top or OOC, but you guys would let me know, right? ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_It was 12:00 now, and everybody was gathered in the living room around the little stage, and Martha was completely in her element._

_With grace, she ascended the stairs, big smile plastered on her face and a sly glint in her eyes. She caught sight of Richard and Kate, standing on the outside of the crowd, not looking very happy. One day you'll thank me, Richard. One day._

"Well hello everyone! Glad to see you're all still here, and having fun. Which is no surprise, my son's parties are always a roof raiser. Though that can be dangerous in this city." This earned a small laugh from her audience. "But, to the point now. A lot of people have donated money, and quite a few have bought notes. So now, let's see who won something!"

Castle didn't want to know. This was so embarrassing, and he couldn't get a hold on her. Throwing out his own mother was too rude, according to Kate. Damn. He looked to his right, and saw Kate standing there with a mix of amusement and worry on her face. She didn't like being in the spotlights, and who knows what his mother was up too. To his surprise, she wasn't going to draw the notes herself, but instead asked for an 'innocent hand.' From somewhere in the audience, they heard a "I don't think you'll find that at Rick's party." Laughter again. Martha picked immediately up on it.

"Oh, that's true, how could I forget. Ok, let me see." She scanned the public for a moment, and then pointed at Jenny. "The blonde lady in the Wonder Woman suit, you look nice enough to be a believable innocent person.

Castle saw Jenny walking up the stairs, a little bit shy, and cursed his mother again. Jenny knew a lot of people from the precinct, but not very well. So even if she'd be in this game his mother and Lanie were playing, he couldn't get mad at her (not that he ever would, but still) because she was Ryan's fiancée. Great.

"Here my dear, draw a note," Martha said while holding the box with the notes to her. Jenny smiled, put her arm in the box and grabbed a little paper. "First, we've got some t-shirts to give away.

At this point, Beckett wasn't really listening anymore. She stood right next to Castle, shoulders almost touching. He was kinda tense, but had relaxed a little bit more when he heard that they were just raffling t-shirts. It was merchandise, given away with some comic books of Derek Storm. A publicity stunt Paula had organized. Names were called, and a couple of people went to the stage to get their prizes. After the shirts, Martha was going to give away a couple of duotickets for a play she starred in. As the grandmother who died in the first scene, but nonetheless. The first who won two tickets was a Marcus, Beckett didn't recognize his last name. She didn't listen to what else they were saying, or what the public was laughing about this time.

"Our second winner," Martha announced, "is..."

"Kate Beckett" Jenny answered.

Beckett's heard snapped up when she heard her name. A duoticket? Well, better than a shirt she already had. Of course Castle didn't know that. A girl's gotta have some secrets, even if it's about a stupid shirt.

"Hold my drink?" she asked Castle. He gratefully took it over from her and smiled encouraging. She calmly walked towards the stage, but Castle knew it was probably only on the outside. Martha handed her the tickets over with a big smile, and Beckett smiled back, eager to turn around and go back as soon as possible. Too bad for her Martha had other ideas.

"Wait honey," Martha said to Kate while looking at the audience. We know Marcus is going with his wife. Who may I expect you to come with?" Beckett froze. Who she would go with? She even didn't really know if she was going _at __all_. Who would she name? Castle popped into her head immediately, but wasn't going to share that with 100 other people. "Ummm, I.." But before she could spit out another name –Lanie, her father, whoever-, Martha interrupted her. "I see my son's holding your drink. Stupid question of me, I think we all know who would want to accompany you." Beckett didn't know how to respond on that and blushed heavily. So she mumbled a "Thanks" and left the stage, but nobody had heard it because Martha's reaction had caused lots of whispers and giggles. She tried to walk normally, but couldn't wait to be back on the outside of the crowd, where nobody was watching her and where she could breathe again. Sort of.

"Here," Castle handed her her drink back, "You okay?"

"Sure." But she still took an extra long sip from her drink.

"Sorry," he said. And he muttered something about 'crazy woman' under his breath.

"Rick, I'm fine, really. And I've bought only one note, so I won't have to go back" she smiled. She was glad she wouldn't have too, because this had been embarrassing enough. She felt Castle's gaze on her. This hobby of staring at her was creepy enough when she was doing paperwork. Now when she was drinking too?

"What?" She asked.

"So who _are_ you going with?" He asked amused. He knew he had to distract her, and nothing better to distract Kate Beckett then having a little banter and annoying her a little bit.

"Shut up." She muttered, but he saw the corners of her mouth twirling up a bit.

"No, really. I _did_ hold your drink, you know. So?"

"Castle, I'm not even sure I'm going."

"Hmm, I can understand that, yes. But _if_ you would go, who would you invite?"

In the meanwhile, the raffle went on. A couple of other tickets were given away, just as a couple of Halloween candles. They were pulled out of their discussion when Beckett's name was mentioned again. She hadn't heard it at first, totally immersed in the discussion with her back a little bit turned to the stage, but Castle had heard it.

"It's your turn," he whispered.

"What? Castle, I was talking. I know it was my turn to say something." Before she could say anything more, he grabbed her drink, turned her around and whispered "Your turn to get your prize." She didn't have time to respond but walked towards the stage –again- not understanding why she'd won something else. One note but two prizes? _What __had __she __even __won? _Martha handed her a pumpkin candlelight over. _Cute._ So she smiled again politely to the older lady but sent her a questioning look. The only response she got was a big smile. _Great. _So she just thanked Martha and hurried back to Castle.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," he grinned.

"Castle, what did you do?"

"What? No, I didn't do anything! Why would I even do that?"

"Because you're the funny man, always are. Why wouldn't you?" She was getting angry. He had to stop it before it got out of hand.

"Kate, I wouldn't let you get called to the stage more than necessary, and this raffle thing isn't really my favorite part of the evening either," he said firmly. She slightly relaxed, realizing he was probably right. The raffle thing! Lanie!

"Lanie!" she whispered so nobody would hear.

"Would this be their idea? Embarrassing you?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." They fell in silence and turned towards the stage, both now listening attentively. But neither of them thought about what else Beckett could win, and how that _would_ fit into the plan.

To her own relief, Beckett wasn't called to the stage again for other Halloween and even Christmas decoration, or flowers. But when Martha was going to give again one book of each Nikki Heat-novel, she did mention "the lovely books, written by my son as you all know, based on our dear Detective Beckett." People had turned their heads to look at her, and she even got some winks, as if people wanted to say 'hey, we all know you're Nikki Heat and Rick is Jameson Rook, and the sexual aspects aren't fiction.' Beckett hated it. She was _not _Nikki Heat, and those books were _not _based on her but on the policework she did. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. But she had read the acknowledgment at the end of Heat Rises. And she wasn't sure how many people understood what he'd meant. She wasn't the only one who knew when you were really in love. _When __the __songs __make __sense._

Before she could get deeper in thought, the word 'tango' reached her ears and alarmed her. Rick stiffened beside her, but so did she. Martha had their full attention.

"Who would be the lucky girl? If it's a guy, I'll give you a seat at the poker table." She winked. Jenny? She turned her head towards Jenny, who took a little bit more time to grab a note, building up the tension. What not many people knew, was that she was looking –well, groping- for a folded note. There were ten of that kind in the box, and it was quite important right now. When she found one, she grabbed it and called Beckett's name again.

She couldn't believe it. Three times? And that dance? Hell, she was a police detective and didn't believe in coincidence. Lanie was going to pay for this. But this time, she didn't have to go onto the stage. No, spotlights were turned towards her, and everybody turned around, whistling and clapping their hands. And all Beckett could bring up was a small smile. Castle could see right trough her and knew it was forced. Others probably thought she was just shy. A very normal reaction when so many attention was turned towards you.

"Congratulations, Kate. I'm sure you two will make a real show of it. Can't wait. What about everybody else?" The audience cheered, whistled, clapped and shouted. Way too much enthusiasm. Beckett's eye caught the little group of friends. Lanie smiled brightly and winked at her, and Esposito and Ryan did one of their 'secret' handshakes. This wasn't over yet. She hid her thoughts with a smile, she had already practiced that enough the last half an hour.

Luckily, Martha drew the attention back to herself before Beckett would sink trough the hole in the ground she was hoping for.

Now it was time to draw names for the poker night. But Beckett wasn't listening, and neither was Castle. He studied her worried face, and felt like he had to say something. Well, he often felt like that, but now he'd be supportive. He wanted to see her beautiful smile again. Kate was staring in front of her. _Perfect._

"Earth to Kate," he sing-sang, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Glad to see you're still here. Worried?"

"No." Too quick. Castle could see right trough her lie.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll talk to my mother. If you don't want this, you don't have to, you know." He smiled, hoping she'd smile back. But also hoping she'd say it was okay. He actually wanted to dance with her again, and feel her body pressed against his. But that chance was, well, too small to even consider.

"Would you mind that?"

"No, of course not. I didn't invite you to have a bad evening. I'd like to see you back next year," he winked. She gave him a little thankful smile.

"Thanks, Castle." She knew he was disappointed, and there also was a chance for another girl to do it. She pushed that thought aside. _Change __of __subject._

"They're giving away the seats for your pokernight. Maybe you better listen to who you're gonna have to beat."

They discovered he'd have to play with Detective Berger, and three other men whose name she didn't recognize. A John Davis, Patrick Rigsby and Charlie McKinney.

And then, to everybody's surprise, Martha had another prize.

"And last, but not least, one of you can spend a week at our house in the Hamptons." Everybody clapped and cheered. Castle and Beckett's mouth hung somewhere on the floor. The beach house? Martha hadn't even asked her son about that.

"Jenny?" she said excited. Jenny grabbed the last note of the evening, and passed it to Martha. And Martha smiled.

"I see someone here doesn't like to share," she said. Beckett's chest tightened. She was the only one who'd won more than one prize. She really hoped she was wrong.

"Because beside the duotickets, candle and that tango," Now Beckett couldn't breathe, realized how this would end. "our dear Kate Beckett has also won a week in the Hamptons!"

**Okay, I'm gonna end here, because I really have to go to bed and I'm not gonna let you guys wait any longer, this isn't the last chapter ;) But because the next 2 weeks and a half I have big exams, the uploads may be a little bit slower, but I'll do my best to still upload a new chapter once a week :) ****See how much I love you all?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. The secret line we're crossing tonight

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but it was really busy this last week, and the next one will be this busy too. But I gave you a long one this time :) I don't know if I'll be able to write the next few days, but you're definitely getting another chapter in two weeks maximum. For now, I hope you enjoy this one. It involves Beckett and Castle's plan and the tango. That last part wasn't easy, but I hope it did it justice.**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Castle or it's characters. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfic. (Du-uh)

* * *

><p>"<em>They're giving away the seats for your pokernight. Maybe you better listen to who you're gonna have to beat."<em>

_They discovered he'd have to play with Detective Berger, and three other men whose name she didn't recognize. A John Davis, Patrick Rigsby and Charlie McKinney._

_And then, to everybody's surprise, Martha had another prize._

"_And last, but not least, someone of you can spend a week at our house in the Hamptons." Everybody clapped and cheered. Castle and Beckett's mouth hung somewhere on the floor. The beach house? Martha hadn't even asked Castle._

"_Jenny..." she said excited. Jenny grabbed the last note of the evening, and passed it to Martha. And Martha smiled._

"_I see someone here doesn't like to share," she said. Beckett's chest tightened. She was the only one who'd won more than one prize. She hoped she was wrong. _

"_Because beside the duotickets, candle and that tango," Now Beckett couldn't breathe, realized how this would end. "our dear Kate Beckett has also won a week at the Hamptons!"_

The raffle was finally over, after again a loud applause and even more whistles than last time. Which was barely five minutes ago. Creepy. This time however, Castle had put his hand on the small of her back and had made small circles with his thumb, effectively soothing her a bit.

"I'm gonna look for my Mother," he said, "she's probably going through all of my CD's to pick a song. Who knows what she'll come up with." He shivered dramatically and Beckett let out a chuckle. Then she saw Lanie walking her way, and Beckett was _not _in the mood right now. "Can I go with you?" she asked Castle hastily, "I mean..." She looked at Lanie and then back at Castle. Thankfully he got it. "Sure," he smiled.

They were slowly walking towards the kitchen, his hand still on the small of her back, when it hit her. "Rick?" He turned his head immediately and stopped in his tracks. _Did __she __really __just __use __his __first __name? _"How are we gonna bring this?"

He looked in her eyes, and saw hesitation lingering. "Euhm, not really thought about yet. I guess... Just ask?"

"Yes, but isn't that rude?"

"Nah, she'll understand."

"Who will what understand?" Martha suddenly interrupted. Castle and Beckett stepped away from each other immediately, it had become an almost normal reaction when people interrupted their conversations. Martha's eyes narrowed a little bit at this sight. Oh dear, these two would take forever if it weren't for her helping hand.

"Umm," Castle started, "we were kinda hoping _you_'d understand if we would cancel this dance thing."

Martha's dace fell into a sad look, looking unbelievingly at the two partners. Beckett almost felt sorry for her, and had to stop herself from telling Martha they'd just do it.

"But Richard, all these people want to see it. They even paid for this! You can't do that!"

"First, they didn't pay to see _us, _but to support the hospital. Secondly, you didn't even ask me!"

"And what about those children? And Kate!" Beckett's head snapped up at hearing her name. Until now, she'd just awkwardly been standing there, keeping low profile. She looked Castle in the eyes, asking him silently to not tell it was _her _idea.

"She thinks the same way as me." Thank God.

"Darling," Martha said, turning to Beckett, "you won it! I was selling the notes, and I know you bought one. Why else would you buy it?" Damn, she had a point.

"Yes, but I've only bought one, and won four prizes." Beckett hesitated to continue, but Castle stepped in.

"We'd like to see those winning notes."

"Oh.. Of course. But you're not getting away with it," she added, pointing her finger at him.

She handed Beckett the four notes. And one of them was in her handwriting. Damn. But the other three were different handwritings. _3 __different __ones! __How __many __people __were __in __this?_ She vaguely recognized them. She took a closer look to the folded one. Yes, this was definitely Lanie's.

"Oh, you know what? Never mind," she said apologizing to Martha, putting on her sweetest smile. Martha's eyes lit up again, and Rick looked at his parner questioningly.

"Lovely, you're up in 15 minutes, okay?"

"Sure."

When Martha left, Beckett let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding in.

"So, what was that?" He asked. Not that he had a problem with her decision, not at all, but curiosity always won and he _really _wanted to know.

"It were four different handwritings. One was mine, one Lanie's, but the other two it didn't recognize. Your mother pulled them back too soon. My point is, they won't stop this game until we dance, I think. So... You don't mind, right?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. But I'm gonna wrap my arms around you, just so you know, and you can't go back now," he grinned.

"I didn't expect anything else," Beckett replied with an eyeroll.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, both thinking about the same. This whole thing about the bet. Their friends were hoping a passionate dance would lead them to hooking up, that's why there was a raffle in the first place!

He was the one to first speak again, as always. "Oooooh, I've got an idea! Pretty sure you'll like it."

"Not so sure about that, Writer Boy."

"No 'half-baked, undercooked theories' this time, Detective. So, if you, I mean _we,_ want them to finally stop, we have to do what they want us to do." Beckett didn't even have to think about what he meant.

"Wait, is this an excuse to kiss me again?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind." He cocked an eyebrow.

Beckett thought about it. He had a point there. And she wouldn't really have a problem with it, either. Not that she would ever admit that. But it would also mean weeks of hearing Lanie rattling about it. Which was quite depressing.

"I have a better idea," she blurted out, before really thinking about it.

"Oh yeah? Well Detective, surprise me."

"We have to do what you're so good at." She paused for a moment, making sure she had his whole attention (which was comparable to that of a child that entered a toy store for the first time). "Annoying people." She couldn't suppress a self-satisfied smile as he shot her a 'give-me-a-break' look.

"I'm more then willing to lend you my services, but I still think my idea is better."

"You wouldn't if you'd let me finish." He made the zip-my-mouth-and-throw-the-key-away-move, eyes wide and lips pressed tightly together now, clearly ready to listen.

"Wow Castle, very mature. Anyway..."

Castle was surprisingly silent while she explained her idea, not entirely sure about it herself, but she didn't let it notice. His eyes only grew wider, a big smile revealed his excitement.

"Okay, I surrender, your plan wins." They were going to drive Lanie, his mother, Esposito, Ryan, Karpowski and all the rest on the edge, and that wasn't even their payback. He'd bring up his own plan on April 1st again. Or Christmas. They shared a conspiratorial smile, which was interrupted by Martha. Again.

"It's ti-ime," she sing-sang, and then she was gone.

It was time. Strangely, they both felt slightly nervous, and Beckett bit on her bottom lip. Castle found it terribly cute.

"Come on," he said. He took her hand, and together they stepped towards the living room, where Martha happily introduced them.

'Let the game begin' entered more than one mind on that moment.

* * *

><p>"Dear people, here are Richard Castle and the lovely Detective Kate Beckett with the song 'Rise' of 'The Frames'. And then the music started. Both Beckett and Castle knew the song, and also knew the first half was slow. <em>Nice <em>_move, __Lanie. _Beckett was sure Lanie'd picked the song, it was Beckett's favorite and only Lanie knew.

They stepped towards the middle of the dancefloor while the soft intro was on, holding hands and turning towards each other when the singing started.

_Breathing in the night _

_There's nothing else I'm needing now_

_The wind is at my side _

_And so are you_

_And together we will rise _

Castle put a hand on her waist, and Beckett hers on his shoulders. The still held their other hands, almost afraid to let go. They swung softly on the music, eyes locked with each other. Everyone around them fell silent, watching them and their interaction attentively. But Beckett and Castle were only aware of the lyrics and each other. The audience had become one big blur once again.

_Above all these word and promises we couldn't keep, _

_Together we will fly above it all_

_But sometimes we will fall... _

_From the light_

_But it shines on us tonight... _

_And together we will rise_

The song had intensified a bit, and as if it was a sign, they'd stepped closer to each other, leaving almost no air between them.

_And surely it's a sign now, _

_That everything's in tune to some kind of higher plan_

_Surely it's a sign_

_That you were right..._

_And there's the secret line_

_That we've been denied..._

_But we're crossing it tonight_

_And together we will rise_

Now that the song was intensified, so were their holds on each other. It was over with the waltzing, all the built up passion making them twirling over the floor, barely touching the ground.

Their hands were still holding, but the others hovered slightly over each other's head, to then end on their backs, and stay there.

When the song continued and the singer put everything in the song he could, so did they. Castle let go his hand of her back, and almost pushed Beckett away but hands still holding.

She turned back into his arms and was now completely closed in, her back to his stomach, his breath in her ears, moving and breathing as one. His hands both on her stomach, and she put her hands over his muscled arms, looking for support. Her head fell back on his shoulders, both right feet making a circle. Then Castle took a few quick steps backwards, and Beckett followed, moving as one, as if they'd practiced this for months. Then she took a few big steps forward, and he followed her too, letting her take the lead for a moment.

_Sometimes we will fall, _

_from the light_

_But it shines on us tonight_

_And together we will rise_

She spun out of his arms, letting his hand go and putting both her arms around his neck, hooking one leg around him, letting him take the lead again. He leaned back, went slowly to his knees, and when he stood straight up again, he twirled over the floor, taking her with him, her hands grasping his shirt, nails almost digging in his skin.

_Pass this line _

_That we're crossing here tonight_

_And together we will rise_

The song slowed down, and Beckett put her foot back on the ground. But she still held onto his shirt, and his hands, gripped her waist firmly. When the song fell silent, they were both panting, heads next to each other, hearing each others exaggerating breaths. They didn't say anything, and weren't aware of their surroundings until one clap started, then a second, joined by a third and soon everybody was clapping as loud as they could, finally broken away from the spell that had had everybody in it's power.

The partners turned their heads, looking each other in the eyes and lips almost touching. She slowly pulled away from him and immediately missed the heat his body had been radiating. Both didn't know what to do, so they clasped their hands and made a clumsy bow, still recovering from what had just happened. Because something in the air had shifted somewhere in the last three minutes.

* * *

><p>Martha almost had tears in her eyes, seeing her son with this passion for a woman. She hadn't seen that before, and she was now sure those two were destined to be.<p>

Lanie was proud of her girl, and of her plan. Damn, she was good. This bet was hers to win. And she didn't expect to see the panting duo somewhere in the next hour. They definitely had better things to do than hanging around when they could do _way_ more.

Alexis had made up her mind, too. Seeing her dad like this had changed perspective, and she'd seen Kate too. Their passion and love was equal, and she didn't want to be in the way of something that strong. She would give this a chance.

Even Esposito and Ryan had fallen silent. Instead of the usual flirting and banter they were used to see, it was damn serious now. "She definitely let him win that bet two years ago." Esposito whispered." And the only response Ryan could bring out was a "Definitely." On his right stood Jenny, smiling at the sight of two people so much in love.

Pretending to be a couple would be harder then Beckett thought. She and Castle had agreed to pretend they'd hooked up after this dance but never kiss, only almost-kisses, it would drive Lanie crazy. But it would be hard to _not _really kiss him after this. Who would've thought a passionate dance would really let out so much feelings in the movements?

And Karpowski was just glad she'd put in extra money on tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	10. We can make it a quicky

**Hi guys! This week was really tiring, so that's why I didn't have the chance to upload this chapter earlier, sorry for that. **I also actually had another little part to add to this chapter, but I didn't like that ending, so this is it for now. But the good thing is that this means a part of the next chapter is already written, ******and that one shouldn't take as long as this one. I also wanna thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favoriting, you're the best and I'm glad people still read this story. I'm trying to put a bit more action in the next chapters, just to keep you from falling asleep ;)**

**Anyway, have fun!**

**Disclaimer:** If Castle would've been mine, I wouldn't be broke.

* * *

><p><em>Martha almost had tears in her eyes, seeing her son with this passion for a woman. She hadn't seen that before, and she was now sure those two were destined to be.<em>

_Lanie was proud of her girl, and her plan. Damn, she was good. This bet was hers to win. And she didn't expect to see the panting duo somewhere in the next hour. They definitely had better things to do then hanging around when they could do way more._

_Alexis had made up her mind, too. Seeing her dad like this had changed perspective, and she'd seen Kate too. Their passion and love was equal, and she didn't want to be in the way of something that strong. She would give this a chance._

_Even Esposito and Ryan had fallen silent. Instead of the usual flirting and banter they were used to see, it was damned serious now. "She definitely let him win that bet two years ago." Esposito whispered." And the only response Ryan could bring out was a "Definitely." On his right stood Jenny, smiling at the sight of two people so much in love._

_Pretending to be a couple would be harder then Beckett thought. She and Castle had agreed to pretend they'd hooked up after this dance but never kiss, only almost-kisses, it would drive Lanie crazy. But it would be hard to not really kiss him, after this. Damn. Who would've thought a passionate dance would really let out so much feelings in the movements?_

_And Karpowski was just happy she'd put in extra money on tonight._

"Okay, when nobody's watching, we're going to my office." They were now just dancing like everyone else, trying to blend in. And it wasn't as easy as they had hoped. Every time Castle or Beckett looked up, others quickly shifted their eyes back or turned their heads suddenly away. _Didn__'__t __they __know __she __was __a __detective? _It was slightly uncomfortable, but they tried to ignore it, focusing on each other.

"But Lanie has to see it, so we have to keep an eye on her." Castle already turned his head, searching for the M.E. en felt Beckett's slap almost immediately at the back of his head. "Subtle," she hissed in his ear. _That __was __so __hot._

The first step of their plan was giving Lanie a 'hook-up-moment'. If they'd go to his office, hand in hand, she'd think about only one thing. They weren't going to kiss in front of her, but if they wanted to be believable they'd have to disappear for a while. It didn't seem like such a good idea to Beckett anymore. She'd suspected Lanie would keep an eye on them. But now... now _everyone _seemed to watch them, and the whole precinct would think the same as Lanie would.

In the meanwhile, Castle had a hard time ignoring the seductive swinging of Kate's hips. Focusing on Lanie wasn't really what he'd had in mind for tonight. Well, nothing what had happened so far had, actually. Not that he had problems with it, not at all. But he'd felt her, and wanted more. He wanted her body pressed against his, sweaty, out of breath, his hands on her, the feeling of her nails digging into his skin and-

He startled when he felt her hot breath in his neck. "Castle, focus," she hissed. "And now to your office." He didn't have to think twice before he grabbed her hand and made their way trough the crowd. "Lanie's on the right, near the couch. Don't look at her."

The stepped hastily towards his office, passed Lanie right in front of her. To make them look more suspicious, Beckett turned her head backwards, as if checking if anybody had noticed them.

Castle paused a moment before entering his office, and she almost bumped into him. "Can't wait, Detective?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Damn eyebrows.

"Just- Shut up," she said, and pushed him through the doorway, closing the door softly behind them. (Not everybody had to hear that the doors were locked now.) She leaned against the door, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. "Castle, don't you have a light in here?"

"Yeah, just –" She could hear him stumble, uttering an "oomph" when he bumped against his desk, ruffling papers, and had to suppress a giggle. Kate Beckett _never _giggled. Especially not in front of him.

"What's wrong, Castle? Afraid you can't handle me with the lights on?" This caused another bump, sounding a little bit different. Apparently he had bumped his head this time.

"Beckett," he gritted through his teeth, "stop distracting me. I'm trying to find the switch of my desk lamp. And it's under my desk. And it's dark in here." She rolled her eyes. How on earth was it possible to not find a switch in a room you spend so much time in?

"We've got time, you know. No need to hurt that pretty head of yours." This was ridiculous. Five more seconds, and she'd crawl under that desk herself. She took a step towards his desk, but stepped on something, and shrieked when she fell.

* * *

><p>Lanie couldn't help herself but stepped closer to the door. She was no eavesdropper, she was just leaning against <em>that<em> door by coincidence. To her own surprise, she heard a small scream. They surely weren't wasting their time. It was silent for a moment. Then she heard them laughing, and heard Kate say "Sssht, maybe they can hear us!" The laughter was quickly muffled and barely audible anymore, and she had heard enough. There were limits, and she didn't need to hear _everything_. She'd get it out of Kate anyway. With a big smile on her face, she returned to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Beckett, you okay?" he'd found the switch, but clearly two seconds too late. She lay on her back with her arms above her head, clearly surprised by the fall.<p>

"Did you hit your head?" He knelt down next to her and bent over her to take a better look at her head. He touched her hair gently, pushing a couple of strands out of her face. Worry was all over his face, his eyes scanning her for bruises or scratches.

"No, I'm fine," she grumbled. "What the hell took you so long?" She wanted to stand up, but Castle pushed her gently but firmly back.

"We don't want you to fall again, Beckett. Just stay there for a minute, will ya?"

"Castle, I'm _fine_. Now tell me, what the hell took you so long to find a damn switch in a room you spend so much time in?"

"Good thing I like soft and thick fluffy carpets," was his only response, supplemented with a grin.

"Castle." She was now leaning on her elbows, not wanting to interrogate him lying flat on her back.

"Okay, okay. Couldn't find the switch, that's all. Can happen, right?"

"Why am I actually not surprised? Now, what did I step on?" She wanted to sit up, but felt a dizziness entering her head so decided to just lean on her elbows a little bit longer. She did _not _want to end up on the ground. Again.

Castle looked at her feet, and saw a little police car toy. "A police car."

"Castle, can't you be serious for just one minute? Jeez." So now she tried to sit up again, slower, and saw the little toy. Her mouth formed an 'o' in surprise that he was right and that she _did_ step on a police car. Well, sort of. They looked at each other, and couldn't help but laugh. She was beautiful when she laughed, and he wanted to hear that beautiful sound more often.

"You know, usually people end up _under _a car, not _on_ it," Castle commented when he had some air back in his lungs.

"Sssht, maybe they can hear us!" Their laughter turned into chuckling, and after another minute they finally fell silent.

"So, what's the next step?" They were both still sitting on the floor, now leaning against his desk and closer to each other then necessary. "Waiting?"

"Lanie has to suspect a make-out session,"

"That's not hard."

"And no boinking, so yes we're gonna wait, but not too long anymore."

"We can make it a quicky," he waggled his eyebrows and got an eye-roll from Beckett as response. No surprise there.

"Really, Castle? Our first time, a quicky in your office?" _Oops, __where __did __that __come __from?_

"Kate, I suggest that one: we're on first name basis now, and second: you deserve more then just a quicky." He waited a moment and saw her flush heavily. "But the carpet's _really _soft. And I'm always good, no matter where. Bet you are too." He gave her a defiant look.

She couldn't let him have this one, or let him notice how fast her heart was beating in her throat. "Oh, you've got no idea." He stared at her with big eyes and swallowed. A smug grin appeared on her face. "Rick, what did you expect?" she purred into his ear, continuing the teasing. He was _so _easy.

He shook his head, trying to put all the images from his fantasies away and suddenly stood up. He grabbed her hands without asking and pulled her up too. "I think our make-out session is over. We can't keep _just_ kissing forever." They indeed wouldn't let it take so long to go father than that.

"Um, indeed. What time is it?"

"1:15 already. How long have we actually been in here?"

"Long enough, come on." She carefully opened the door and pulled him quickly out with her, hoping they didn't draw too much attention.

"Come on, Rick," she said suggestively, and stepped towards the living room with his hand still in hers. What she didn't expect was that he'd recover that quickly. He pulled her against him and put his hand on her waist, touching her bare skin.

She felt it tingling, but ignored that feeling. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to be convincing?"

"Yes, but I don't think-"

"Well then let's be convincing then." He instinctively gave her a peck on her cheek, surprised by his own action. So was Kate, but she didn't say anything this time, and just kept smiling. _She's__probably __planning __where __to __hide my __body __after __this is__over_, he thought.

"Come on. If we're gonna play it like this, I want a drink first," and she headed towards the bar.

"Good thing these are low-alcohol," he mumbled more to himself than to her, but she'd heard it anyway.

"And good thing I don't have to work tomorrow. Too bad that doesn't count for every cop in here."

"Oh?"

"Most of them are on call tomorrow. Gates won't be happy if half of her precinct arrives with a hangover tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose I better behave then. And stay out of her sight for the rest of the week."

"I suppose." Inside, she hoped he just meant keeping low-profile, and not _actually_ staying away.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Guys! Guys!"<p>

"What's up, Lanie?" Ryan asked suspiciously. Lanie was almost jumping out of her skin, full of excitement apparently for who-knows-what. Although they had an idea what that could be.

"They did it! They did it! Oh, I'm so proud of my girl!" She almost screamed in a high-pitch voice.

"Who did what?"

"Castle and Beckett. In his office. Guess the bedroom was too far."

"The bedroom? Wha-" Ryan started, but was interrupted by Esposito. "Ah, Lanie!" he wined, "too much information!"

"I heard them." She clearly took no notice of what they said. "Would that be enough to win the pool?"

"Lanie, it's Beckett we're talking about. _Beckett. _I really don't wanna know those details. Weren't you just gonna tell us if someone reported a kiss? Because that was the condition you wanted to be followed so strictly."

She sighed. "But this is much better! Look, there they are," she squealed and pointed at the writer and the detective. Castle had his arm around her waist, his hand on her _bare _skin and she didn't seem to mind a bit. She kept smiling, even when he gave her a peck.

"Wow Lanie, that was one hell of a saliva exchange," Esposito said dryly.

"Javier, they probably just don't want to draw too much attention. You know how they are. Besides, see all the rumples in Kate's skirt? They definitely-"

But Esposito had already put his hand over her mouth, effectively muffling the rest of the sentence.

"Too. Much. Information."

"Yeah, we still have to look her in the eyes every day at work. The scenes you're suggesting are more Castle's thing," Ryan said.

Lanie pulled Esposito's hand away. "Fine," she said grumpily. Couldn't they be a little bit more enthusiastic? "But keep your eyes open, both of you. If they kiss, we will know it and win that pool," she grinned. The boys smiled conspiratorially, but didn't really feel the need to see their boss making out with Castle. Or more. They shivered one more time before the three of them parted.


	11. What brothers do for their sister

**This one has a little bit more dialogue, but I'll try to lessen it in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow Lanie, that was one hell of a saliva exchange," Esposito said dryly.<em>

"_Javier, they just probably don't wan to draw too much attention. You know how they are. Besides, see all the rumples in Kate's skirt? They definitely-"_

_But Esposito had already put his hand over her mouth, effectively muffling the rest of the sentence._

"_Too. Much. Information."_

"_Yeah, we still gotta look her in the eyes every day at work. The scenes you're suggesting are more Castle's thing," Ryan said._

_Lanie pulled Esposito's hand away. "Fine," she said grumpily. Couldn't they be a little bit more enthusiastic? "But keep your eyes open, both of you. If they kiss, we will know it and win that pool," she grinned. The boys smiled conspiratorially, but didn't really feel the need to see their boss making out with Castle. Or more. They shivered one more time before the three of them parted._

Castle still had his arm wrapped around Beckett when she wanted to grab a drink, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No, let me," he said, but didn't move. So there they were: standing, holding hands while she was almost leaning on him. The air was warm and heavy.

"Umm, Rick? First: I am perfectly capable of using my hands to grab a drink, and secondly, if you insist so much on getting me my drink, then will you also _do _it, please?

He let her go, and turned towards the bar to fill a cup. "Here you go, Honey."

"Honey? No, no way. No petnames."

"Why not?" he pouted. "It's cute!"

"No, it's not."

"Or do you prefer Dear?"

"No."

"Sweetheart?"

"One more, and you'll regret it, Kitten." When they spoke those last words, Detective Johnson just passed them, and looked at them in surprise.

"Oh, you can call me Kitten all you want when it's the two of us, but not everybody needs to know what you call me while-"

Not that they'd noticed him anyway (they were too wrapped up into their conversation and each others eyes) but he left in a hurry after Castle's response to find his partner McNally. He _had _to hear this. They were into this pool too, and McNally was the one who had convinced him to participate. But who was _not _in that pool these days?

"Zip it, Ricky." She put her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"But you didn't even know what I was gonna say!" The whiny tone again. How old was he? Ten?

"I'm pretty sure I do, actually."

"You knew I was gonna say 'while you're fantasizing about me'?"

"What? W- Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm ruggedly handsome. And good."

"Just- Just shut up." He turned his eyes to his mouth, where her fingers were still hovering over his lips.

"If you want to touch my lips, just ask." She quickly drew her finger back a little bit and let her hand rest on Castle's shoulder. He was craving to feel that soft skin even more now and reached out to her and put a strand behind her ear. Instinctively, she leaned further into him and felt her skin tingling under his touch, sending a shiver trough her spine. She wanted to feel so much more than just his fingertips, she wanted his big hands all over her body. Feel the burning traces of where they've been. To feel it burning.. She closed her eyes when his hand cupped her cheek and a soft moan escaped from the back of her throat. Her eyes flew open in panic and she hoped sincerely he hadn't heard it. But his grip on her waist had tightened slightly, although he didn't say anything. While she stared firmly at a vase across the room, studying the patterns in an attempt to just try to forget what just happened, he pulled her closer in an almost-hug. Castle could smell the scent of her shampoo –cherries- and had a hard time focusing on what he wanted to say. And also to save Beckett from her embarrassment. "Wanna make Lanie climb up the walls?" he asked her softly. She felt the movement of his lips against her temple.

"Sure. Where is she?" Her voice sounded a little bit hoarse, but she stayed where she was, Rick was the only one who had to hear what she was saying anyway. _And __since __when __did __she __star__t __to __think __of __him __as__ '__Rick__'__?_

"On her way to us. Just a matter of seconds."

Beckett lifted her head and met his blue gaze, staring into her hazel eyes and at her slightly parted lips. He leaned in closer, wrapping both his hands around her and pulling her even closer. Her both hands were now placed on his chest, and somewhere in the back of her head a little voice yelled at her, this was wrong. It was the watchman of her walls, screaming that they were being crumbled by a certain author. But it felt so right. She pulled herself closer to him and when their lips grazed against each other they were both surprised about how close they were actually standing. And then she remembered Lanie and the agreement _not _to kiss.

Beckett turned her head towards the ME and flushed crimson, but didn't try to escape from Castle's embrace. "Oh, hi Lanie," she said casually. Her friend looked like she could jump out of her skin at any moment.

"Hi girl! Sorry, didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"Oh, but you weren't." Now Beckett let her hands fall to her sides and turned her body to her friend when she felt Castle loosen his grip. They both instantly missed the warmth and decided Lanie had the worst timing ever. Waits 3 years for something to then interrupt it.

Castle had his hands both on her stomach now, and she put her hands on his to make sure they'd stay there. "Rick and I were just..." she paused and made sure Lanie would catch the 'Rick', and seeing how her eyes widened and her jaw hanging somewhere on the ground, she knew she'd succeeded, "talking."

"Uhu. Well, Castle, mind if I borrow her? I'd like to talk to her too. Although I'd better call it 'chit-chat', since your definition of 'talking' and mine are apparently not the same." Beckett felt his grip around her tighten, and gave him a little squeeze to assure him it was fine.

"Sure," he said. He sounded happy and nonchalant, but Beckett'd caught the tone of regret and irritation in his voice. Lanie luckily didn't.

"Then will you also let her go? It's girls-chit-chat, and as far as I know you're a guy. Only your screams are somewhat on the girlish side, but that's not enough to participate this very important conversation Kate and I are about to have." An impatient Lanie was not someone to mess with, so Beckett unclasped his hands and gave him a last squeeze before she followed Lanie to a quieter part of the room. On her way she looked back and saw that puppy look in his face. It was cute. Not that she'll ever admit that, especially not to him. But how cute it might be, she had her own worries and mouthed 'apples' before she turned her head back.

* * *

><p>Castle was smiling like some lovesick doofus, not aware he was the target of some colleagues too. Only, he was stuck with Ryan and Esposito. And it wasn't 'guys-talk', but more the kind of hurt-her-and-you're-dead. So when Ryan appeared on his left, and Esposito at the same time on his right, he startled and almost screamed. And <em>not <em>like a girl.

"Yo Castle, having fun?"

"I mostly enjoy parties I organize myself. What about you?"

"It's cool." Ryan answered, "Beckett having fun too?"

"Uh, I guess. She hasn't left yet, so..."

"Because you both seem to have a fun time together." Esposito didn't ask, but stated it as a fact.

"Yeah, we don't want her to get bored, right?"

"Oh, we sure don't. But you've got quite a special way to do so. I wouldn't try, would you?" Esposito asked Ryan.

"Espo, of course not, I'm engaged."

"Indeed. Now let us ask you something, bro." They both turned to Castle again. "Are you and Beckett.."

"Me and Beckett what?"

"You know," Ryan hesitated to say it out loud, "dating?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Castle answered a little bit too fast.

"Riiiiight." Typical Ryan-reaction. They hadn't gotten confirmation of their relationship, so that wouldn't help the pool. One thing left to say, and it was Esposito's turn. The smile on their faces disappeared and both looked very serious and kinda scary. Castle already had a feeling where this was going to, and although he appreciated it, that didn't mean he liked it too.

"Listen. Beckett is like a sister to us. And you know what brothers do for their sister? They protect her. So if the sister dates a guy, he gets warned that if he ever hurts her, he'll regret it for the little time left of his life. Because the brothers are detectives who can let cases disappear, and the sister's best friend is an ME who can let bodies and forensic evidence disappear."

"So if you ever hurt her, you know the consequences. Got that?"

"Y- Yes," Castle stuttered. He didn't doubt any word of what they'd just told him.

"Good." And as fast as the smiles had disappeared, they were back. Ryan slapped Castle on his shoulders, and said "Thanks for the party bro, it's awesome," and then they left Castle standing there alone and a little bit overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>Beckett knew she'd have to play it smart: denying she was together with Castle, but hinting that she actually <em>was<em>. What kind of a situation had they put themselves into? Next time, they'd have to find another way to fool their friends because a third degree interrogation from Lanie was not part of the plan. But damn, she should've seen it coming.

"Girl, you and Castle are finally together! I'm so happy for you! I must say I wasn't surprised you guys didn't make it to the bedroom. After more than three years, I'd also jump him on the first place where I'd have at least little bit privacy."

Beckett couldn't believe it. Did Lanie just implicate she and Castle had done _more_?

"Wha-, Lanie, we didn't-"

"Girl, your skirt's all wrinkled and you're being cuddly with him, and he's got his hands all over you. Just admit it!"

"No, Lanie-" but again she was interrupted.

"Okay, let's do it this way." Now Lanie put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. The personification of self-confidence. "Castle's sexy. Yes or no?"

"Um, Yes." Okay, she could play it this way.

"You guys have been flirting. Yes or no?"

"Maybe a little-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good. Just say yes or no." And then Lanie started firing the questions, and every time Beckett answered with 'yes'. "Hugged? Sexual implications? Dinner at each other's places? Seeing each other on days off? Secret meaningful words? Drinking coffee outside of work? Talking about something else than work? You think he's hot? He calls you hot?" Beckett just told Lanie the truth she'd normally hide, but it was what Lanie wanted to hear, and this was easier than lying. "Kissed with tongue?"

"Yes." And the moment she'd said it, Beckett knew she'd screwed up. The memory of her and Castle kissing to get past the guy at the warehouse had immediately popped up in her head, and she'd admitted it. And nobody except her and Castle knew about this, she'd left that part out when she'd told Lanie what had happened that night. But now the only task she'd had (denying to have kissed), had failed.

Lanie's eyes grew wide, and she chirped out of excitement and victory. "Yes! Yes! I knew it! You see? That wasn't so hard."

"No, Lanie, that was..." would she tell it or not? "just undercover." It was partially true, and Beckett didn't plan to tell _when _they'd really kissed. There were enough cases to use that excuse. But instead of saying something, Lanie just hugged Beckett tightly, said "Girl, I don't believe a shit of that. So happy you're finally together! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to do," and quickly walked away. Beckett was stunned that Lanie didn't believe her _and _believed that she and Castle had had sex _and _didn't even give her a chance to respond.

**PS: Don't forget to review, it makes me happy! And helps me to try to speed up my writing ;D**


	12. Those really are killer heels

**OMG, look at this, me uploading two chapters in one week! Well, I guess boredom, inspiration and all those reviews really helped to speed it up a little. And since I've got two weeks of vacation, I'll have plenty of time to write (yay!)**

**And I really want to thank you for all those reviews, alerts and favoriting, it keeps amazing me (really, the smile that appears on my face every time I get a review makes my mother wonder 'who I'm texting with this time.' Apparently, it is a stupid sight to see someone grinning at her phone)**

**Enough with my rambling now, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Castle?

* * *

><p>"<em>Kissed with tongue?"<em>

"_Yes." And the moment she'd said it, Beckett knew she'd screwed up. The memory of her and Castle kissing to get passed the guy at the warehouse had immediately popped up in her head, and she'd admitted it. And nobody except her and Castle knew about this, she'd left that part out when she'd told Lanie what had happened that night. But now the only task she'd had (denying to have kissed) had failed._

_Lanie's eyes grew wide, and she chirped out of excitement and victory. "Yes! Yes! I knew it! You see? That wasn't so hard."_

"_No, Lanie, that was..." would she tell it or not? "undercover." It was partially true, and Beckett didn't plan to tell when they'd really kissed. There were enough cases to use that excuse. But instead of saying something, Lanie just hugged Beckett tightly, said "Girl, I don't believe a shit of that. So happy you're finally together! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to do," and quickly walked. Beckett was stunned that Lanie didn't believe her and thought she and Castle had had sex and didn't even give her a chance to respond._

Detective Johnson was an average-looking man, in the end of his forties, a little bit too much weight but not fat (yet) and he was stuck with McNally who'd just arrived at the precinct. And although McNally was still green behind the ears, he went along very well with the other officers and was always up-to-date with the latest news. A skill Johnson didn't have. They were a strange but good duo. So after he'd heard Detective Beckett and that writer, he knew McNally would love it and know what to do. The young man was talking with a couple of pretty girls with way too short dresses on. The youth of these days had really lost it's feeling for decent clothing. And Mcnally clearly didn't have any problems with that.

"McNally!" The rookie cringed when he heard his mentor and partner yelling his name. He'd taken another drink against Johnson's orders, and was on duty tomorrow. On more or less couldn't hurt, right? Johnson thought differently about that. But to his surprise, the older men started talking about Detective Beckett and Richard Castle.

"Excuse me girls, I have to save my ass right know. Talk to you later?" That was the last thing he could say before he had to divert his attention.

"Listen up. You told me something about a pool about detective Beckett and that guy- what's his name again?"

"Richard Castle. Haven't you read the books?"

"I've got better things to do, boy. Anyways, what was that pool about?"

"I think it was about them getting together. They flirt all the time, and a buddy of mine said it wouldn't take very long anymore, but that was already a year ago. Already lost quite some money with it."

"Are you still in?"

"Yes, but just for fun. It continues to be a hot topic. Did you know they've been cuffed together for a couple of hours? Both claim nothing happened, but not everyone believes that of course. And now with that dance. Have you seen that? There's no reason to step out now."

"Yeah yeah, I got it." How charming McNally might be with the girls, he still had to learn to come to the point when talking to colleagues. And is that another drink? "And give here that drink." He grabbed the cup out of his hands and put it aside. McNally knew better that to pout, and there were more important matters right now.

"Why all those questions?"

"Well, listen to me for once, and don't interrupt me. I walked past them, and heard a part of their conversation and I thought it might interest you."

"How so?"

"What did I tell you about not interrupting? Anyways, I heard how the writer-"

"Castle."

"One more time, and you'll never get to hear it, got it?" McNally pressed his lips together this time. "So, what I was trying to tell you was that I heard how he called Detective Beckett 'honey', and that she didn't want petnames. He tried 'dear' and 'sweetheart' too, and after that she called him 'kitten'. And then the writer said, and I quote, "Oh, you can call me Kitten all you want when it's the two of us, but not everybody needs to know what you call me while-." McNally's eyes grew wide and seemed to almost pop out of his head.

"While what?"

"Hey, I'd heard enough and left, okay? Don't know what they said after that, and I also don't want to. Can you do anything with that?"

"Of course! You're the best, Johnson, do you know that?"

"Flattering and schmoozing will get you nowhere boy; Water's all you can have, and we leave at two, got that?"

"Yes sir." _No more carpooling next time._

* * *

><p>"Dr Parish?"<p>

"Yes, that's me. And you are..."

"Oh, sorry, Harry McNally, Detective. I work together with Detective Johnson?" he said it more like a question, hoping the woman would remember him.

"Oh yes, now I remember you! Sorry, don't take it personally," she said and raised her drink as an explanation.

"No problem. The Caskett pool's still open, right?"

"Of course! And I can tell you, these are the last moments to put in more, because I'm pretty sure that we'll get our evidence soon."

"Well, I think I can help you with that," McNally answered with a mischievous grin. So he told Lanie what he'd heard from Johnson and the news brought a big grin on the ME's face too.

"Kitten, huh? I think I have to talk to my girl again." McNally gave her a questioning look. Did Dr. Parish have a child?

"Beckett," she said as clarification. The young detective nodded understandingly.

"Can I do anything else?"

"Not that I know of right now, but if so I'll let you know, okay?"

"Thanks," he said, "and will you let me know if there's news?"

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I have to find two friends of mine." And with barely hidden smiles they parted. Because _finally _there was some progress.

* * *

><p>Beckett was deep in thoughts and really wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. She was a detective, for God's sake, she was the one who interrogated and cracked criminals. How was she gonna explain this to Castle? He'd use this against her for the rest of her life. Every time he'd let something slip out again, every time they were going to keep something between the two of them, every time she was going to let him promise to keep something quiet. Every time he'd remind her of this stupid mistake and tell her she was as bad as he was. Damn it.<p>

Castle had his mind also somewhere else than on this party. Esposito and Ryan were really scary sometimes, but he thought they only used those glares and deep voices for criminals. He knew that they were serious as hell. 'Hurt Kate, and you're dead.' He would never ever hurt her intentional, he cared way too much about her to do something like that. But he knew that if she'd find out that he was working on her mother's case behind her back, it was going to hurt her. A lot. He pushed that thought away and screened the room, looking for the woman that was going to be his death one day. Especially if the touches, brushes and almost-kisses would continue any longer, because he could barely hold it anymore. Well, at least it was a nice way to die, he thought. His eyes caught the flaming red of her outfit, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even wearing a paper bag, she'd look stunning. Her long chestnut hair flower around her shoulder. It had really grown since the first time they met, and that meant there was only more of her for him to love. Her legs were damn sexy in that skirt, well, there were always sexy, but now he really got to see them too. Her skin was really smooth, barely covered by the clothing she wore. The only thing not fitting in the picture was her expression. Not for the first time tonight she was frowning, but looked worried too and very preoccupied. Time to find out what was going on, and how to bring that beautiful smile back on her face and the glitters back in her eyes. Gee, he was really sounding cheesy. But yeah, he couldn't help it. It was the truth, and how else to describe her beauty?

He casually walked towards her, and she still hadn't noticed him. This was his chance. If her ninja skills would allow him of course. So he stepped very quietly towards her from behind, and when he got really close, he knew this was the moment of truth. And maybe also the last moment of his life.

"Boo!" he jumped up from behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Too bad for him, Beckett was a cop , and self-defense had become a mechanism already long time ago. So when she felt hands suddenly grabbing her shoulders and she felt the attacker nearby, her first reaction was to stamp behind her, right on his foot with her stilettos and give him a firm punch with her elbow. And her stilettos were definitely in her advantage. Immediately after that, she didn't hesitate to turn around when the hands let her go and in the meanwhile let her other elbow meet his jaw because he'd already collapsed from the other two punches. And then Beckett saw who her 'attacker' was.

"Oh my God, Rick!"

"Ouch," he grumbled, clearly in pain. And to make it all worse, he had a bloody nose. Because of her exclamation, other people turned their heads to see what was going on, and while some were horrified, others were confused, and there were also a couple of cops had some problems stopping themselves from laughing. Beckett was literary a kick-ass detective, and sneaking up behind her back was even too stupid to consider, according to them. After more than three years the writer should've know that.

"Rick, are you okay?" Beckett knelt down beside him where he sat on the ground. She was panicked, but managed to remain calm on the outside in front of all the others. She didn't want to create chaos or panic, when _really_, it would be just bruises. Well, it could've been worse, she thought.

Luckily, Lanie was already there with a napkin to wipe away the blood and command him to lean forwards and to pinch the bridge of his nose for at least 10 minutes, or until it stops bleeding. "What were you thinking, Writer Monkey? 'Let's scare the hell out of Beckett, she'll like it.'?"

"I'd like it if she would take off her shoes next time she wants to stamp on my feet. Those really are _killer heels._ And it hurts!" he whined.

"Come on Castle, you're a grown boy, I'm sure you'll survive." Someone handed Beckett a chair. "Come on, go sit on the chair." He slowly got up and winced with every move, while being supported by Beckett and Lanie.

When he finally sat down, Beckett took in her surroundings, and decided against her own will to step up and yell "Okay everyone, Castle is just fine, there's nothing to worry about-"

"No, I'm not! I think you broke my rib!" She sent him a death glare that caused some chuckles among the crowd. The interaction between those two never got boring.

"I'm sorry I punched him, if he wasn't so stupid to sneak up behind my back, all of this wouldn't have happened. So you can just go back partying, everything's under control." And she stepped off the chair again. She didn't like being in the spotlights, but that little minute was better than getting questioning and strange looks from people for the rest of the night. It was already bad enough with everything that had already happened.

"Okay Castle, I'm gonna grab some ice and Tylenol, and Lanie will check your foot, okay?

And the only idiotic response she got was a whiny "can I get a get-better-kiss?"

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito had been standing on the sideline and were one of the people who had to keep in their laughter. But when Beckett stepped of the chair and most of the people went back to what they were doing before the accident, the burst out into laughter. Castle had already done stupid things, but this had <em>definitely<em> reached the top 5. They had almost tears in theirs eyes and were gasping for air, when they were brought out of their bubble by Jenny who slapped Ryan on his arm.

"Kevin, this isn't funny. The poor guy is hurt!" And they fell into laugher again.

"Sorry Honey, but (haha) it's just (haha) he's so (haha)"

"I see you can't make coherent sentences right now, but you better stop laughing if his injuries turn out to be very bad." And she left to check out on Castle.

"Dude, you are so whipped," was Esposito's only comment before he burst out in laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to The-KLF for correcting me on how to handle a nosebleed, I got it completely wrong the first time. <strong>


	13. Do you use body lotion?

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle (surprise)

* * *

><p><em>Ryan and Esposito had been standing on the sideline and were one of the people who had to keep in their laughter. But when Beckett stepped of the chair and most of the people went back to what they were doing before the accident, the burst out into laughter. Castle had already stupid things, but this had definitely reached the top 5. They had almost tears in theirs eyes and were gasping for air, when they were brought out of their bubble by Jenny who slapped Ryan on his arm.<em>

"_Kevin, this isn't funny. The poor guy is hurt!" And they fell into laugher again._

"_Sorry Honey, but (haha) it's just (haha) he's so (haha)"_

"_I see you can't make coherent sentences right now, but you better stop laughing if his injuries turn out to be very badly." And she left to check out on Castle._

"_Dude, you are so whipped," was Esposito's only comment before he burst out in laughing again._

When Lanie got back, Jenny was already asking Beckett if everything was alright with Castle, who found it necessary to act as if he was deadly injured.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"I think everything's under control here, but thanks," Lanie answered, "but maybe you can keep an eye on those two?" She pointed at Ryan and Esposito, and Jenny gave her an understanding look.

"Good idea, before they also decide to.." she didn't want to say 'do something stupid too' in front of Castle, but Beckett didn't mind to finish the sentence for her.

"-equal his level of stupidity?" Jenny chuckled at Beckett's bluntness and the obvious irritation in her voice.

"Yeah, good idea," she said and quickly got back to her fiancé and his partner.

* * *

><p>"Ka-ate, I'm not stupid! Why did you have to do that? You're all acting like it's my fault!"<p>

"I didn't know it was you! Identify yourself next time you want to pull such a stunt," she retorted.

"But that's no fun," he whined.

"And this is?" she asked, waving at his injuries, and finally he kept his mouth shut. It was when she looked up that she noticed Lanie's observing look.

"What?" Beckett was not in the mood for another interrogation now it was just her, Castle and Lanie.

"Nothing," Lanie said way to casually and she kneeled next to Castle, on the opposite side from where Beckett was sitting. "Okay, I'm gonna have to check your ribs and foot, and then you can put some ice on it." She carefully felt if there were signs of any broken ribs, when he opened his mouth again.

"Can't Kate do it?" Beckett looked up at Castle in surprise.

"Why would I do that? Lanie's the doctor here."

"Oh, but I'm sure you've learned how to check out injuries too at the academy," Lanie beamed, "and since you've already seen and touched everything from each other, I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Now it was Castle's turn to look at Beckett with surprise in his eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Yeah Kate, why would you mind?"

Beckett moved over to where Lanie had been sitting, and started to scan his upper body with slightly trembling fingers. "I'm only doing this because I'm the one who injured you. Even though we have _not _seen everything from each other."

"Yet." He added.

"Oh come on! We all know what you've been doing in his office! And Kate already admitted that you two have played tonsil hockey."

"Oh really?" Castle asked amazed. If he was right, the point of annoying Lanie was to deny everything. Or had he missed something?

"She tried to redress is by saying it was undercover, but I'm not stupid." Now Castle was really surprised. Had she told Lanie they'd kissed to save Ryan and Esposito?

"Castle, I was trying to tell her that because you were stupid enough to go play poker with Russians, I had to save you by acting as your girlfriend. And since those guys were dangerous, we just had to make it believable, right Castle?" She sent him a meaningful look, and luckily he understood what she was trying to say.

"Well Lanie, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's true, you know. It really was undercover." Beckett just focused very hard on carefully poking him to see where it hurt. "She even had this incredibly hot Russian accent," he grinned. And she couldn't help herself but poke just a little bit harder when hearing his comment.

"Ouch!"

"Man up, Castle. Now pull off your shoe," she ordered.

"No, I don't think that's my job to do. I'm the one in pain, and I've already pulled off your shoes tonight. Now it's your turn." He crossed his arms and stared expectantly at her. Beckett sighed, and was just glad there weren't too many laces.

"Ooooh, you did?" Lanie interrupted. This conversation was like heaven for her, although she'd like some more sappy details.

"Castle, I think it's for the best if you'd finally shut up," Beckett said firmly, irritation clear in her voice, "and besides, you already seem to be much better. The foot's gonna have an ugly bruise, but that's all." His foot was reddish, you could already see where the bruise would be, and in the shape of her heel nonetheless. Somehow she liked it. He wouldn't forget about this soon.

"So tell me, if you didn't heave steamy hot sex to release sexual tension that's already been bottled up for three years, then what did you do that the doors had to be locked?" Lanie interrupted again, and this way Castle nor Beckett had anything to do to escape her questions.

"Locked?" Playing it dumb seemed like a good plan. Well, the only one he could come up with at this moment.

"Writer Boy, I'm not stupid," Lanie said firmly and crossed her arms as if to say 'don't you dare to mess with me.' So far for the good plan.

"No no no, I didn't say that!" Castle answered slightly panicked, and Beckett grinned. It was lovely to see him squirm, especially after she'd already had her turn of the Lanie Inquisition.

"Girl, wipe that smile from your face, because I'm talking to both of you." Castle wanted to grin, but knew better then that. Lanie was clearly getting annoyed because of the lack of answers on all of her questions. Looked like their main plan was working (not the play-dumb-plan, that one had already failed miserably.)

"Listen Lanie, it's really none of your business what Beckett and I do or do not do." Beckett gave Castle a little squeeze, standing behind him now and thinking he had his courageous moments now and then. He had also dared to ask Lanie about the double date once. And just like then, she didn't look pleased now too. Beckett decided to help Castle out of this one.

"Really Lanie, you're my best friend. If it's interesting, you'll know. You know I'll tell you eventually," she smiled sweetly. As best friend, of course she had girl-talks with Lanie, but she mostly let Lanie do the talking, and avoided the 'Castle' subject. She'd figure something out when the time came.

Lanie looked at Beckett with squinting eyes, and her gaze switched slowly over to Castle, and back to her friend. She didn't miss Beckett's hand on his shoulder. "Fine," was all she said and stamped off towards Esposito.

* * *

><p>Both partners let out a breath they didn't even realize they'd been holding in.<p>

"Phew, that was close."

"Too close. And how am I supposed to get myself out of that one?"

"Chocolate and shoes," was Castle's quick answer. She gave him a puzzled look. "Before a marriage fails officially, you mostly try to save it before asking a divorce."

"Oh." It was silent, but not very comfortable. What was their next step? "Come on, Castle, try to get up. People are strangely standing in groups."

"Kate, they've been doing this for a whole evening already."

"Well, if you'd stand up, you'd see it's different." So Castle stood up, and the pain was already better but not totally gone yet. They casually walked towards one of the bigger groups people were standing in. As they got close, they heard "Caskett's getting expensive, but it's gonna be worth it."

Castle couldn't help but ask "Casket?"

Half of the group turned around to face the subject of their conversation, McNally and his partner Johnson standing in the middle, apparently in a discussion with Karpowski. "Umm, yes, a.. a casket for.. McNally's grandfather. Just died. Heat attack. Got very old."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Mr. Castle." Both Beckett and Castle smiled politely at the young man, but Beckett knew something wasn't right. Who laughs about the death of his grandfather? He'd been laughing! So they just stepped back and casually walked over to another group, now slower and listening carefully in the hope to pick up something useful. Before they were noticed, they caught Esposito saying "Caskett, man! Really, you don't have to put in much, but everybody does!"

Castle cocked his eyebrows questioningly at Beckett. She gave him a small nod. "Casket?" he asked again, and startled a few people with it.

Esposito was slack-jawed, and didn't know what to say, so Ryan fulfilled his duty as partner and covered for him. "Yes, casket, yes. For.. Karpowski. Her mother just died, really sad. Cancer. Total surprise. We're collecting some money. Gotta support colleagues, right?"

Beckett was now sure they were lying, and she didn't like it. "Karpowski's mother, huh? I thought McNally's grandfather died of old age. And she doesn't really look like somebody just died. Now, are you going to tell us, or do I have to drag it out of you?"

There was a lot of mumbling, and suddenly it was late and a lot had to go to the toilet. Only Esposito and Ryan were left, staring at their feet, not really wanting to look up. They didn't try the excuse of a full bladder, Beckett knew them too well for that.

"Listen, Beckett.." Ryan started, "we already told you."

"Told us what?" Castle asked. "Who died? We only asked you guys about the pool." And then it hit him. "Oooooooh, the pool! I get it!" he beamed at Beckett. _I'm so good!_

"Care to share with the class, Rick?" she asked, emphasizing his name.

"You know we call Lanie and Esposito 'Esplanie', right?" Beckett nodded.

"Dude-" Esposito wanted to interrupt, but shut up quickly. This was not the right time.

"Well, I think," he turned to Ryan and Esposito for confirmation, "_we _are Caskett. Castle, Beckett, You know. It's awesome!" Beckett just glared at him, and the boys could as well write 'guilty' on their foreheads.

"Caskett? Really? So you guys were discussing the pool again?"

"Well, some weren't sure it was still on, since you, umm... sorta punched Castle. Not.. very.. romantic.." Ryan mumbled, and those last words weren't almost audible anymore. For the sake of his heart, Beckett didn't ask him to repeat it and just turned around and stepped back to the chair Castle had been sitting in before.

"Thanks," Castle mouthed before he followed her.

* * *

><p>This was getting out of control. Beckett didn't know why she was so upset, and a part of her also just didn't want to acknowledge it. She liked having control, everyone knew that. She was the boss and even as a child she sometimes bossed other kids around. When playing cops and robbers, or army or something alike, there had to be a tactical plan, and of course she always led the operation. But she wasn't a child anymore, and this wasn't about some child's game. All the hugs, the tingling with every touch of him, the drowning in his eyes, the banter and subtext everywhere. 'Lanie and Esposito loved each other and wanted to be together but didn't want to acknowledge that.' She'd had felt something strange after saying that, as if something had tugged on her stomach, it had sort of felt like a pitch. Thinking about it now, she dared too understand it. And when he'd hovered over her body at the cemetery, and dropped that L-bomb..<p>

"Kate?"

"What?" she snapped at him.

Castle seemed surprised by her snapping. They already knew about the pool, their game was all about that. The pool had a name. So what? "Kate, is this about the name? Because just so you now, it could be worse. Think Beckle, Rite, Cabeck, Kack, Rika, Becka." He could already see how the corners her lips slowly curled up. "Those last two are even girls names, and 'Kack' means 'poop' in some other language. Not very flattering."

"I wasn't talking about the damn pool. I just don't like to be watched a whole night. It was supposed to be fun!"

"Well, it is. Seeing Ryan and Espo squirm is a joy to behold. I like hugging you. By the way, do you use body lotion? 'Cause your skin is _really_ soft. It's cherry-scented, isn't it?" Beckett stared at the mention of her soft skin, but laughed at hearing about the cherries. Her laugh was beautiful.

"That's something you'll never get to know, Writer Monkey." He gave her a puppy-look, but she just smirked. "Not working."

"You know, I know something that would make this really fun, and the scrutinizing looks will maybe stop too." A sneaky smile appeared on his face with a glint in his eyes Beckett didn't fully trust.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"We kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm gonna stop here, because it's late and I'm out of inspiration at the moment. But don't forget to review, I looove reviews! They really make my day!<strong>

**PS: I've got Tumblr now too, you're always welcome to follow me, link's in my bio**


	14. Everyone's a fool in love

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, but there's a reason I'm not known for good timing or following up plans. I want to thank you all for keep reviewing, even on Twitter! The week has been busier than I had expected, and the rest will be nicely filled too, but I'll do my best to write too, promise! Last night I wrote until 3AM, and if necessary, I'm happy do it again (my sleeping rhythm is already screwed up anyway)**

**Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle. Surprise.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, I know something that would make this really fun, and the scrutinizing looks will maybe stop too." A sneaky smile appeared on his face with a glint in his eyes Beckett didn't fully trust.<em>

"_Oh yeah, and what's that?"_

"_We kiss."_

"We WHAT?" She stared at him in disbelief. That was _not_ the plan!

Castle backed off a little bit, surprised by the force of her reaction, although not very much. He had expected she wouldn't immediately agree, that would be very un-Beckett.

"Kissing. You know, where two people press their lips.."

"Castle," she warned him, "I _know _what kissing is. Experience thought me that. _A lot_ of experience," she said in a low tone, and winked. He deserved this. Luckily for Castle, he recovered quickly from the images that flooded through his mind.

"A pro myself." _Right back at ya. _"Then what's the problem?"

"We.. we.. we aren't a couple." _Kate, you're not doing a very good job right now, _she commented herself.

"Everyone believes we are. Besides, we've kissed before, what's the big deal?" Castle sounded much cockier than he actually was. Inside his heart was pounding rapidly. _Man up, Rick. It _is _a big deal. Kissing Katherine Beckett is a huge deal!_

"Well, that was necessary and in order to save colleagues, big difference. Now it isn't."

"But I'd make everyone happy," he replied, "Lanie, everyone who's involved in the pool actually, my family, you, me."

"Of course you'd be happy. Why me?" _Because you're gonna kiss your ruggedly handsome favorite author._

"Because you have the chance to experience my magic. You've got your trick with the ice cubes, and I've got my tongue." He winked, his eyes playful, but they showed something else too. If Beckett was right, lust lingered in his eyes. And she was pretty sure he could read the same in hers, so she looked away and tried to avoid his gaze before she'd lose her ability to make coherent sentences.

"Hmm, you've got a point there. So you're basically saying that everyone will stop staring and leave us alone is we.. kiss?"

"Yup. You gotta admit that it's a genius plan."

"Just as doubtful as all your other ideas, that's the only thing I'll admit."

"Of course you do. So, you're in?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Come on Kate, you know what I mean. So?"

She gave him a small nod, and Castle hadn't expected anything more. He was just happy she'd agreed. _Very _happy.

After an awkward silence, Beckett asked "So.. How are we gonna do this?" It was an awkward question, but not a bad one.

"Umm, I suppose.. If Lanie isn't too wrapped up in some discussion or something, we can maybe draw her attention or something and then.."

"Yeah, sounds good." The silence was slightly uncomfortable while both were looking out for Lanie. She stood in the middle of the room, observing others, probably in the hope of finding some other interesting interactions since there was a stubborn silence on the Caskett-front.

"She's there," Castle pointed.

"I know," she pulled his arm away, "but it's not necessary to point. If she sees that, we're screwed."

"She thinks we already-"

"One more word and you'll regret it." Since he knew how true that could be, he followed her orders. But once again, it didn't last for long.

"I suggest we move over, so we can get in her view." He casually walked to a part of the room on their right, in front of Lanie, and put his hand on Beckett's back to be sure she'd follow without any more discussions. Sometimes, actions worked better than words with Beckett. When he stopped, he turned himself so they stood right in front of each other, and could almost feel Lanie's eyes on them. There wasn't much distance to be closed, and Castle considered to just kiss her now and then, but he didn't know how she'd react on that, and when he leaned in a little bit closer, he saw a flash of fear and uncertainty in her eyes which held him back.

"What now?" he whispered, trying not to scare her, not now they were so close.

"Umm... Count to three?" she asked, also whispering.

"Okay, sounds good," he smiled.

So they started together "One-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Kiss on three, or after three? I mean, there's a difference and-"

"After three."

So they silently whispered again together "one, two, three" but instead of kissing, both froze, in another awkward silence, not knowing what to do. They counted, and didn't kiss yet. Was it too late to still kiss now, or should they try again?

"This is ridiculous," Castle heard Beckett murmur before he suddenly felt her soft lips on his and he responded immediately. He cupped her cheek, and licked her lips, his tongue asking for entrance which she greedily gave him. The kiss deepened, tongues exploring each other's mouths, minds going blank. The room got very hot while he now cupped her face with both hands, not wanting to let her go while she pulled herself closer to him. It only heated up more when a little moan escaped from her throat. They only parted when oxygen became a necessity, and held each others gaze, both smiling like fools.

'_Everyone's a fool in love_,' popped into Beckett's mind. She remembered it from a movie and had liked that sentence. Realization hit hard. She was in love with him, grinning like a fool in love and wanted to feel those lips again.

This was different from last time, Castle thought. Then, she'd let go to knock out a guy, but the kiss had been amazing. This time, she'd only let go because it was necessary and not because she wanted to. He'd kissed her, and she'd liked it. He took in her appearance, and she was beautiful, maybe even more than usually. Smiling at him with lips reddened from the kissing, a glint in her eyes very similar to the one he'd seen in the bank before. This was something he could get used to. No wait, that's not possible. Kissing Kate Beckett would always be special, even when he'd get to do it more than once a year. A lot more, he hoped.

A high-pitched squeal startled them out of their trance. Lanie'd definitely seen them, and she wasn't the only one. A lot of looks were focused on them, lots of slack jaws and big eyes. After the silence that had followed on Lanie's shriek, cheer, clapping and whistling started. Lanie obviously hadn't been the only one waiting for this to happen. In all the noise, they also heard "I told you", "Momma's gonna buy new shoes tomorrow" and "it's about time."

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Lanie exclaimed while almost skipping to the faux-couple. She hugged them way too strongly and forced both Beckett and Castle to bend because of the difference in height, and bumped heads against each other.

"Lanie..." Beckett almost pleaded, eagerly wanting to get out of her friend's strong grip, but she didn't seem to hear.

"My ears, I think my right ear has just gotten deaf," Castle complained to Beckett, who couldn't suppress a grin. And right after that both cringed at "I'm rich now!"

They took each other's hands unconsciously and bent deeper to escape out of Lanie's grip that way. When the M.E. felt it loosen, she remembered. "Oh, right," and finally let them go.

Now they had a good look at the room again, there seemed to be more people than before. Much more. Loud whispers spreading through the crowd attracted even more people. The partners were sort of prepared for some attention, but not _this._ At the sight of all those people, he felt Beckett's grip tighten.

"You said the staring would stop," she hissed into his ear.

"Well, I thought it would," he whispered back in her hair, his thumb making soothing circles on her hands. "Wait a little bit, it should get better."

"It better be," she huffed.

And indeed, it got better. People got back to where they were originally standing and there seemed to be more air in the room again. Although they first had to go through a lot of hugs and congratulations.

_What is it gonna be when we're gonna have a baby? Kate! Stop thinking like that! _She scolded at herself. This was wrong, she wasn't supposed to think like this. But she was. It didn't feel _that _strange, to her own surprise. _Who are you and where is Kate Beckett?_

In the meanwhile, Castle tried to imagine how everyone would hug them too on their wedding, maybe even more. _Ho there, boy. Who said a kiss meant you're gonna marry? Well, if it's a kiss with the girl you're in love with, it does._ He knew he wasn't supposed to think like this, but couldn't stop it. He noticed Beckett was wrapped into her own mind too, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"A penny for your thoughts," he whispered into her ear. It seemed whispering was their new way of communicating now.

"I..." No way she was gonna tell him she was thinking about how it would be to have a baby with him with big blue eyes and dark curly hair. "You first."

So this is how we're gonna play it, huh? But no way he was gonna tell her he'd just seen her in a white dress at the altar standing next to him in front of all their friends and family while putting rings on each others hands. "Why me?"

"Why should I go first? You say you can read me so well. Now prove it." Oh, defying him, huh? He hadn't planned on telling her, scared it'd push her away, but putting it this way...

"You were already thinking about which dress you'd wear. Not easy to choose, I bet you've collected a whole bunch of pictures from magazines. Every girls does that, and I know you did too."

She turned her head to him, noses touching, and he could read in her surprised eyes he wasn't as wrong as he thought he'd be. So he decided to try his luck a little bit more. "I'm sure you look beautiful in white. As long as you smile, you'd even look stunning in a paper bag. But if you want, we can also fly to Vegas, you know."

After the first part, which had stunned Beckett, she tried to recompose herself and was already preparing an answer when Martha interrupted. The woman had a horrible timing, and not for the first time. "Richard, please, not Vegas! The girl deserves way better, you should know that. And who marries in a paper bag? For God's sake, didn't I teach you anything at all?"

"Well, yes Mother, I know exactly how to make a Bloody Mary and how to get rid of a hangover." She swatted on his chest.

"Now that's not true. Although your cocktails aren't bad at all, I ahem to give you that. And if I were you, I'd start with a ring." To Beckett's biggest fear, Martha turned her attention on her. She hoped the older lady or Castle didn't notice her flushed cheeks. "You can get anything you want, Dear. If you need help, just name it, I'm always happy to help a hand."

And then, to make it all even worse, a higher voice joined them. "Helping a hand with what?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, their wedding, my dear," Martha said happily. Alexis eyes went wide, and Beckett could see this was going wrong, and it was time for intervention.

"No Martha, Alexis, no. We.. We're not gonna marry. Don't worry," she tried to reassure Alexis. She saw the girl relax a little bit. Beckett liked Alexis, but knew that she also needed time, and this would be way too much for the teenager. They didn't even know each other that well. And she wasn't supposed to think like this because, what did it matter? They weren't going to marry anyway. _My mind's playing tricks with me today._

"Oh, okay." Before it got awkward –again- Martha pulled the young woman with her back to the kitchen while saying "one day they will, but don't worry about that now, you know they wouldn't climb into the wedding boat immediately."

Castle let out a deep breath, and so did Beckett.

"Well, that was just awkward. Keep your thoughts for yourself next time."

"It were your thoughts, actually."

"Then keep my thoughts for yourself next time." A glint appeared in his eyes. "_If _that would be my thoughts, at least" she quickly added. _Damn it, watch your words Kate._

It seemed like the storm had calmed down, when Lanie appeared again, and she looked way too happy and excited.

"What now, Lanie?" Beckett sighed. She was tired of all the commotion about a fake kiss. Well, sort-of fake. Beckett wasn't really sure how to label it.

"Sooooo.." she grabbed Kate's left hand and the smile disappeared immediately. Castle already had a feeling where this was heading to, but Beckett didn't seem to see that yet. "Where's the ring? Oh wait, you still gotta buy it! Castle, if you propose, at least make sure you've got a ring! Well, guess it doesn't really matter that much for us, everyone will already know it by now."

"Know what?" Beckett asked in a tight voice, now starting to get what Lanie was talking about.

"Well, that you're engaged. I gotta say, you're doing a good job making up for those years of doing nothing.

"What?" Beckett exclaimed and pulled her hand back, "no no no, we're not .. we're not engaged!"

"But I heard Martha talk about it. Besides, an hour ago you also said you weren't a couple, and look at you now!"

Castle knew he'd better say something. "Lanie, I didn't propose. Would be a little bit soon, don't you think?"

Lanie still didn't seem to believe him, so he tried it another way. "And do you really think I'd ask _without_ a ring? Come on, you know me better than that!"

"You've got a point there," Lanie murmured, but got her commanding voice back when she pointed her finger at Beckett and said "I better not see you with a ring tomorrow, or I'll kill ya. No playing games anymore, because it gets really confusing and now _I _have to tell everyone the news that you're not gonna marry. Do you know what it would be if you'd do it anyway?" Beckett and Castle shook their head. The only sentence going through their minds was 'No playing games anymore.'

"You don't wanna know." And she stepped away. They could hear her yell to Esposito from the other side of the room "Nope, not engaged" and buzz starting again. This was hopeless.

Finally back alone, they turned heads towards each other, not bothering about the close distance, and Castle asked the inevitable question. "How are we gonna tell them it's a hoax?"

**Please review, I'm addicted to them, and it'll maybe even help to speed up my writing ;) And if you've found any spell or grammar typos, please PM me so I can correct them **


	15. He liked the French teacher more

**Okay, for those of you who still read this story, and all the people who reviewed, thank you so much! The story is getting close to it's end, I think, but don't worry: there're still some things that have to be done before we get there. (and for those who weren't sure: in last chapter I meant the deal from episode 3x01 where Castle could stay if he could crack the case.)**

**Enough for now, I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I just got over the fact Castle isn't mine.

* * *

><p>They didn't know what to do. Anything they did turned out wrong anyway. The pool was over, they should be happy, right? This was what they'd wanted. But everything that could've gone wrong, had gone wrong. It had gotten out of hand, and Beckett didn't like that at all. How were they going to tell Lanie? And worse: convince the precinct it was a hoax. A silly joke. The <em>whole<em> precinct, for God's sake! They wouldn't be happy, especially Lanie. She'd owe her big time.

"I'm open for ideas. Any," she said.

"You've got nothing?" he asked in surprise.

"Do you?" she asked back.

"Only the half-baked, undercooked kind, as you like to call them."

"Try anyway," she sighed, "but no CIA!"

"Well, that's already at least one less."

"Means more time to find _good _ideas."

"So, I was thinking..." he started. And he indeed had a lot of ideas, but none of them useful: "We kidnap her, and only let her go when she believes us", "hypnosis!", "Ooooh, I got it! Brainwash!", "Time machine!"

And every time Beckett gave him a "no" and rolled her eyes at the craziness that spilled out of his mouth. "Get her drunk", "Letting her believe this was a dream." And every time, beside the fact it was ridiculous, it was always about Lanie, while there were more people to convince. Way more. Again convincing. Was that the word of the day? 'Convincing'?

He fell silent, probably –hopefully- out of ideas. Or realization struck him that none of them would work. "Well, if those wouldn't work, we can do it the normal way."

"There's a normal way for situations like this?" she asked dryly.

He decided to ignore her comment. "We can talk. You guys are BFF's, you can do it."

And although Beckett knew he had a point there, she wouldn't make it easy because not even her little toe wanted to have _that _talk. "What? That's no reason. Why can't you do it?"

"Because. I'm not her BFF. I don't go shopping with her, we don't paint each others nails and help each other choose outfits."

"You've already sent me a dress once."

"That's because otherwise you would've looked like some prom queen." Beckett grumbled. He was right about that. And that dress... Well it's still carefully tucked in the back of her closet, among the rest of her dresses. Yes, after that evening, she'd had done some serious shopping with Lanie for other parties and possible undercovers. Going undercover in a club was just inevitable when you were a pretty female cop. But that didn't mean she regularly just looked at it for no reason, and wanted to feel the fabric and follow the trail of the stitches with her fingers.

"And-" Damn, even more?

"What now?" she interrupted maybe a little bit to harsh.

"Well, even if I'd tell, she'd come to you sooner or later anyway."

From the silence that followed Castle knew he had won.

"Okay, fine," she grumbled eventually, "but you already start talking with others."

"Sounds fair," he shrugged, feeling sorry for Beckett but in the meanwhile relieved he could avoid the M.E. right now.

So they casually walked over to Lanie, and Beckett felt a nervous tug in her stomach . She didn't mind it as much as she thought she would that Lanie believed they were a couple. Sooner or later it would happen, she knew that. And sooner or later, she'd find out anyway. There was no hiding for Lanie. Castle stopped earlier in his tracks, and pulled her back at her hand when she kept walking. She hadn't even noticed they'd been holding hands. Had _he_ been aware of it? "Good luck," he said and then let her hand go with a wink. She nodded and walker further to Lanie, feeling his gaze boring a hole in her back. Was he really gonna keep watching while she was going to try to fulfill Mission Impossible?

Castle startled when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was McNally, and behind him a grumpy looking Johnson.

"Mr. Castle? I- we already have to go."

"On call tomorrow?" the writer guessed.

The young man nodded and smiled wryly. "But it was really fun, thanks for the invitation."

"Ah, no problem! Good luck tomorrow," he said and gave him an encouraging slap on his back. Castle was happy he could tail Beckett. He shuddered at the idea of spending 3 years on Johnson's side.

"Haha, thanks," McNally laughed, "and congratulations on you and Detective Beckett."

And before Castle could reply, they were already gone. _Damn. Well, they're for tomorrow, then. _Soon, more people came to say goodbye, and Castle was losing hope.

"Congrats on you and Beckett", "Thanks dude, won a lot of money with that pool", "Have a _very _good night Castle, good thing you and Beckett have a day off tomorrow" and more comments like that. And every time again, they left before Castle could correct them. Were they playing a game with him? Had they arranged that? 'Making your way out as quick as possible after the congratulations'?

"Yeah, about that.." Gone.

"Good for you, but.." Left.

"No, she's not going to stay, we're.." Out of the room.

"It was just a joke," he eventually just spilled once. And the only reaction he got was "if you believe it yourself." And then he was left stunned. Again.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Beckett had a similar problem.<p>

"Lanie, listen, it's kinda annoying, but-"

"Oh, it's okay," her friend cut her off. Beckett didn't know what she heard. Lanie already knew, and didn't mind? But her hope was soon wiped away when her friend continued with "I won't wait for you. Stay as long as you want, I'm sure you can grab a cab tomorrow."

Beckett sighed. "No, Lanie-" but again she was interrupted, and more than once. People came by to tell her they were leaving, which was odd because, what did she have to do with that? But that was soon cleared up when the congratulations about her and Castle followed. And just like Castle, they were gone before she could make things right.

Lanie stared at her friend. "Girl, why are you trying to tell them it's a _joke_? That you two aren't together? It's ridiculous! Everyone has seen you two in several actions tonight, in case you don't remember."

"Lanie, it's true. I'm sorry if I hurt you, don't be mad, but it was just... a hoax, we wanted to have some fun, you know?" She looked at her friend, hoping Lanie wouldn't be too mad. Instead, she got wrapped up in a too tight hug.

"Honey, you can have as much fun as you want, but I don't believe a shit of what you've been trying to tell me these last three minutes." She pulled away from Beckett and looked her in the eyes, more serious than Beckett would've expected. "I know all these years there was this sexual attraction, but last year I've seen more, sweetie. You _love _each other, everyone can see that. Your eyes betray you. The way you look at each other betrays you. The way you guys behave around each other.. Well, even a blind man would see. And maybe this evening has started with a game, but I _know _it hasn't ended that way."

Beckett stared at her in shock. Since the L-word her mouth had been hanging open, disbelief and surprise lingering in her eyes. "Enough with the heavy talk," Lanie eventually said, "I gotta go too, some of us still have to work tomorrow and don't have a decent coffee machine to keep us awake. Say Writer Boy goodbye from me?" She hugged a numb Beckett again, and then walked away. When she was at the door, she turned her head and saw Beckett still standing there in shock. _Huh, maybe a little bit too heavy._ But Castle carefully tugged at her hand, startling the Detective. Lanie smiled to herself and then shut the door. Mission accomplished, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Castle had seen how Lanie had wrapped Beckett in her arms, and he wished he'd been in her place. In <em>Lanie's place, <em>to be clear. He wanted to feel her warmth again. _Beckett's warmth, _to be clear. But it seemed they were having serious talk because there was no giggling or grinning. Or squeaking, thank God. And when Lanie'd left Beckett stunned, he had really gotten curious. But with every step he took towards her, someone interrupted him. Apparently everybody was leaving. Had they been waiting for them to leave or something? Before he realized it, more than half of his guests had already left. _Next time, we really have to do this on a smaller scale_, he thought to himself, and would tell that Beckett too. She'd probably agree anyway. When he finally reached her, he hesitated a few seconds before he gently took her hand in his, but it startled her anyway.

"God, Castle, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Annoying, huh?" he answered knowingly. Of course, she had to bring out her famous eye roll again.

"Shut up."

"So, how did it go?"

Beckett swallowed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to find a good answer. How much would she tell him? She tried to remember what Lanie'd said before the heavy part, but couldn't recall any of it. Great. "She, umm, stays with her idea."

Castle's lips formed an 'o', but he didn't say anything. He knew there was more, and silence would be better than nagging to get it out of Kate. He softly squeezed her hand as encouragement, and it was all she needed.

'She, umm, said more." Pause. "You know, kept going on about us having sexual attraction that now, um..." Pause. He saw her struggling with the words in her head. "Has... been released."

"Released?"

She only hummed in response.

Both knew it was true. There was more than just sexual attraction, but it was not easy to admit. They could easily see themselves in bed together, but none of them would see it as a one-night stand. Once they'd jump, there would be no way back and their possible future was a big blur. Would they last long? Forever? Marry? Have kids? Or just share a dog? Or already split up after less than six months? What would change and what would remain the same? And then there were the secrets. Beckett knew she'd have to tell Castle she had lied, but how much would be ruined then? Castle was very aware that if Kate found out about what he was doing behind her back, he could lose a lot and he wouldn't survive that.

The tense silence was broken by another couple Beckett didn't recognize that wanted to say their goodbyes.

After they left, Castle broke the silence. "It looks like all the cops have gone home. As far as I see, it are just some acquaintances and friends of mine."

"No, there are Ryan and Esposito. Also have off tomorrow, remember?"

The duo in question were the last cops at the party indeed. Silence followed again. They didn't want to go back to the heavy talk, but didn't know what else to talk about.

But Castle was fine with anything at all at this moment, so he came up with "Did you hate physics too?"

"What?" Kate had no clue what he was talking about. What did physics have to do with Lanie or this party?

"In high school, I mean. What did you do to kill the time?"

"I mostly paid attention." She glanced at him with a smug smile, and saw his disbelief. It wasn't that she'd liked physics, but her grades had been good, even when she barely actually listened.

"Well, I didn't."

"What a surprise." He ignored the interruption he'd expected anyway, and continued. "I wrote. You know, scenarios of how the teacher died, or got kidnapped so we'd be saved from her torture."

"Of course you did," and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it was fun," he frowned his eyebrows and she looked up, suddenly slightly worried about what could've caused the frown, "until she caught me." Ah, that was worth a frown, indeed. But instead of worried, she'd gotten curious now and waited for him to continue. "I was just describing how the principal would interrupt her lecture about our bad behavior to break up their secret affair because he liked the French teacher more. French are sexier that Einstein."

Beckett's eyebrows went up, and she couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips. "How'd you talk yourself out of that?"

"How did you know I would- Whatever. I told her I was writing a little play for my mother's birthday and that I used their names because I admired them so much." He grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"Dude, that's sick," they heard Esposito comment behind them.

"No, it's genius," Castle retorted, trying to hide how Esposito'd startled him.

"But sick," Ryan said, "can't deny that."

"It worked, so why would that matter?"

"Boys," Beckett sighed, "he's stolen a police horse while he was nude. Don't be surprised."

Behind them, they heard two gasps, and a high pitched voice asking "You did _what_?"

Castle turned around to see his daughter and her friend in shock.

Castle and Beckett looked at the same time at each other and then slowly back to the two teenagers.

"Sorry Alexis, I didn't mean for you to hear... _that_," Beckett said hesitantly, still not sure how to act around the girl, and this wasn't really the best situation to get into with her in such an early phase in whatever relationship she and Castle's daughter had.

"Ah honey, I was young. You know I wasn't really the prime example," he said, also a little bit in shock that his daughter had heard that. She knew some of the stunts he'd pulled in his younger years, but luckily not all of them. This was one of the things he'd rather have kept to himself. Behind him, Esposito and Ryan chuckled, barely able to keep their laughter quiet. Castle knew they'd burst out once Alexis would be away.

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't be so surprised. Just, try to keep the rest away, or you'll have to get me a very good therapist."

"Only the best for you, pumpkin," he joked half-seriously, half-jokingly. "So, did you need to ask me something before I got you scarred?"

"Yes, Paige already has to go, but I wondered.. Instead of her staying here, can't I go with her? We're kinda tired, and with all these people…" she trailed off.

"If that's okay for her parents, it's okay for me. I just want them to agree first."

"They already did," Alexis said enthusiastically. The other teenager was also beaming and Beckett, who had been a teenage girl too, saw that they were everything but tired and that they wouldn't get much sleep. But she was happy for the girl, and just hoped she didn't leave because of her. _Kate, that's ridiculous. You're going home too. _

_But just not yet._

"Thanks Dad!" Alexis hugged her father, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him a goodnight before she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the door. When the giggling sounds disappeared, he turned around, just in time to see how Esposito and Ryan burst into a loud laughter that caught the attention of some other guests. But he also noticed Kate looking at him, with something soft and happy in her eyes. He almost didn't dare to think it, but was that..? No, it couldn't be. Or could it? Because then this all was maybe just a dream, and... if it was the truth, then he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>Martha stood on the balcony looking over her son's loft, and saw how he answered Kate with the same love in his eyes as was recognizable in hers. She'd gotten Alexis out, and after the rest of the people would've left, she'd get out too. She was sure Richard and Kate could use some space and time alone, she smiled to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review? I promise next chapter won't take so long!<strong>


	16. Ryan, I'm not tired of my life yet

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I didn't have much time to write, but here's the new chapter. I'm not sure about it (at all) because I tried to put more thought in it, and I'm not very good with emotions. But I hope it's okay, and yeah, if you've got tips to get it good/better, you're always welcome to PM me**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Martha stood on the balcony looking over her son's loft, and saw how he answered Kate with the same love in his eyes as was recognizable in hers. She'd gotten Alexis out, and after the rest of the people would've left, she'd get off too. She was sure Richard and Kate could use some space and time alone, she smiled to herself.<em>

Something was nagging inside Beckett. There were only a few people left now. A couple of older people, enthusiastically talking and laughing with Martha – probably friends of hers- and then there were Esposito, Ryan and her. She felt good here, at ease, but I wouldn't take long before she'd have to go too. The problem was that she didn't feel like going home at all. She looked at the host of the party who was in a deep conversation with Ryan and Esposito. She picked up the words 'Halo' and 'shooting' and 'I win' so yeah, very serious talk in which she was _not _going to participate. So for these couple of minutes there finally was silence around her. But not inside her head.

Her head was a whirlwind of images of this night. And feelings. And words.

She and Castle dancing. Feeling his soft lips on hers and then everything going blank. The burning spot on her hip where his hand had been resting. And all the voices in her head. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was going crazy.

"_Girl, you wanna get Writer Boy killed?"_

"_Wow.. um.. Beck.. You.. Wow.."_

"_The eye-sex can't be forever, it's all about knowing."_

"_May I have this dance, Kate?"_

"_Cute nailpolish."_

"_I see someone here doesn't like to share."_

"_Dear people, here are Richard Castle and the lovely Detective Kate Beckett with the song 'Rise' of The Frames."_

"_Kissed with tongue?" "Yes."_

"_Rick, are you okay?"_

"_We are Caskett. Castle, Beckett, You know. It's awesome!"_

"_We kiss."_

"_But if you want, we can also fly to Vegas, you know." _

"_How are we gonna tell them it's a hoax?"_

But one sentence was really haunting her since it'd been spoken out loud: _"You love each other, everyone can see that."_

Why hadn't she screamed 'no!'? Reacted faster? Tried to be more convincing? Why didn't she actually bother that much? It was like a broken record, it kept on repeating in her head, on and on.

You _love _each other, everyone can see that. You _love _each other, everyone can see that. You _love _each other. You _love _each other. You _love _each other. You _love _each other. You _love _each other. You _love _each other.

_Face it, Kate. _She'd been jealous when thinking about someone else dancing hot with Castle. She had even been sort of relieved when _she_'d won the price herself. Lanie's words were haunting her. Blue eyes that never seemed to leave her mind. The wrinkles around his eyes every time they shared a joke. The way she catches him looking at her sometimes. The brushes of their fingers when he handed over her coffee. How coffee had become more than just caffeine-supply. The man whose books kept her going after her mother's murder. The last words she heard before falling into darkness when she got shot. Always.

She was frightened. She knew that. The whole thing was frightening, but there was nothing that she actually wanted more. And she was afraid of losing him. What if it didn't work out? Could they still be friends then? And should she tell him she remembered everything, and if so, when?

When she thought about her future, the only future she saw for herself involved Castle, it always did, in every scenario. Kids with _his_ eyes. A wedding on a beach where _he_ was waiting at the altar for her. Being old and grey and sitting in a chair next to him in _their _apartment.

She was _in love with him._ Her heart skipped a beat as that exact thought and those exact words took over her mind. _She was in love with him._

And she knew it was not just because of tonight. She just didn't want to wait any longer, and didn't find any reason to do so.

Her favorite author. The man who'd turned her life upside down three years ago. The man who had hurt her. The man who had saved her life many times already (and whose life she'd saved several times, too.) The man who made her happy.

Katherine Beckett was in love with Richard Castle.

* * *

><p>Castle was happy with his 'feminine sides'. He knew how to dress himself quite nicely, he was a great cook and he could multitask (well, sometimes.) Just like right now: He was talking with Esposito and Ryan about a game evening, but if you'd ask him about it later, he wouldn't be able to recall any of it. Because right now, he was also thinking about his real-life Elektra and how much he wanted to claim her. He wanted her all for himself. Maybe that was selfish, but it was the truth. He wouldn't survive to see the love of his life with another man again. No other man but himself.<p>

Because she had taken over his life more than 3 years ago. Because no one could be fooled anymore with the 'doing research'-excuse. Because she was beautiful, smart and strong. Because there was this one smile she kept only for him. Because he loved her.

He loved her already for longer than just today, hell, his declaration had already been months ago. _"Third time's a charm." _He knew who his third charm was, third and last, because this one was forever. For always. 'Till death does them part.

But he'd seen a glimpse of.. other aspects of the possible relationship. The touches, the soft lips, her moans, he wanted to savor it all, and wouldn't mind more.

No, it was not just about the sex. It was making love. Savoring her body, the feeling, her taste and smell. It was because it would mean forever. No, Kate Beckett was no roll in the haystack. She was his future, his everything, his love.

She was always.

* * *

><p>Esposito and Ryan shared a knowing look. Time to test their theory.<p>

"Hey Espo, have you seen those aliens?"

"Yeah, they're so cool! I mean, dude, they're really green!"

"No, they were grey."

"Green."

"Castle, what do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Yep, Castle had passed the test with glory. He was now officially daydreaming about Beckett, and apparently also about more... intimate stuff, judging on his glazy eyes. When he let out a sigh with a idiotic smile on his face, they decided it was enough.

"Ow!" Castle felt a little sting on his arm that'd pulled him from the train of thoughts passing through his head. When he looked up from his arm, he saw the duo grinning at him. "What was that necessary for?"

"Bro, we don't need to know everything about you and Beckett, and seriously, a little bit longer and you would've scarred us," Ryan told him.

"What?"

Esposito took over, "We think you're the kind that talks in his dreams, and we do _not _need to know what you and Beckett do in your dreams."

"Oh." _Yeah, what more could he say?_

"Oh Espo, look at the time. I think we should get going, since we don't want to get our girls mad, right?"

"Totally right. Castle, it was fun man, but you understand, right? At least, your girl's still here. But don't tell Beckett we called her 'a girl', 'kay?"

"Um, sure." He was still not for a full 100% in the real world. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, just don't forget to invite us next time."

"Ryan, I'm not tired of my life yet."

He walked them out of the loft, and when he entered the room again, eyes focused on Kate, he stumbled upon his Mother.

"Oh, Richard, here you are! We were just leaving."

"All of you?"

"Well yes, we just had this great idea for a play, and we're gonna try it out at Cecilia's place." While telling him, she let pass the little group. And before she followed them out, she whispered one more thing: "Have fun with Beckett, darling, now you've got the loft for yourselves." And then the door was slammed shut. Yes, Martha Rodgers knew how to make entrances and exits like no one else.

* * *

><p>So now it was just the two of them, just like Martha'd said. And that could be dangerous, because there was nothing or nobody that could actually stop them from... What they usually couldn't do.<p>

His eyes trailed up from the floor to the woman in red who was leaning against the kitchen counter, fumbling with her glass. She caught him staring at her, and she smiled, putting her glass on the counter.

"I, umm, should go," she said. Her voice held almost no emotion, and Castle knew that was a bad sign.

"No, stay," he said, "Please?"

It was all she needed.

"Okay." Beckett was glad he asked her. She wasn't sure how long she'd stay, what was going to happen, or what he was planning. She liked being here, and it was so peaceful now. They were alone, it was quiet, but it was different than her apartment. That was so empty right now. But standing here awkwardly wasn't ideal either, so she turned alround and started collecting empty cups. Really, they were everywhere she could see and Castle could definitely use some help with cleaning up.

"No, Kate, let me."

"Castle, they're everywhere."

"I didn't ask you to stay so you could clean up my house," he quipped back.

"I'm not planning to. I'm just helping a hand." There was no space for discussing, so he turned towards the counter and also started piling up empty cups. They worked in silence, and although it wasn't an awkward silence, it was pressing and seemed to make every move and every sound important. Every shift could be heard, every cup that was picked up or put down, every step sounded loud. When they reached for the same cup, and hands brushed, it was enough. Well, too much actually. As a stream of electricity shot through both their bodies, and they both pulled back, Castle cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna put up the music again," he said, voice a little bit rough, husky. Another stream trailed up Beckett's spine. All she could do was nod. Because she didn't know what would spill out of her mouth once she'd open it.

Castle left the kitchen, and she let out a heavy sigh. _Come on, Beckett. Keep calm._ The music that had been playing tonight started again, but now the volume was turned down so they could still talk. Good. _But keep it light, Kate._

She walked to the living room, and saw him coming up her way.

"Kitchen's good. I think we'd better get you living room cup-free now." It really was disastrous.

"Not a bad idea."

"Not a bad idea? Do I ever have bad ideas?" she huffed, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"No Kate, your ideas are amazing. Cleaning up empty cups in the middle of the night with you is really fun."

Was he daring her?

"Well, then what do you have in mind?" And as soon as she said it, she knew it was a bad idea. Because her idea of something better involved less clothes, and she didn't expect his mind to work differently. And indeed, he came dangerously close to her. Their bodies almost touched and breaths mingled in the small space left between them. When he leaned forward, her eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and back. But instead of kissing her he lifted his arms above her head and she heard the sound of crushed plastic. Even the shelves against his walls were stacked under empty cups. It reminded her of college parties. Which on it's turn reminded her of horny students. A dangerous train of thoughts at this moment. But that didn't change the fact he was trapped between Castle and a wall. She needed some air. Now.

"Castle, can you..."

He took a few steps back. "Oh, sure."

And they went back to stacking cups. But now that the music was on, he hummed along with some songs, and so did she sometimes. What was even better was that Beckett was slightly swaying her hips at the music, probably involuntarily, but Castle didn't mind at all.

"Castle!"

"Huh, what?"

"Stop staring at me." How flattering it may be, she couldn't focus this way.

"Then don't be so sexy." He blurted out.

"Oh, and you haven't seen anything yet."

Dear God, how was he supposed to survive tonight?

* * *

><p><strong>A review? Pretty please? I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter, promise! And if you've found any typos, PM me so I can correct them? <strong>


	17. We missed a little detail

**Hey there, dear readers! I'm damn sorry for the delay, but the first week I wasn't sure what to do with the story, and the weeks after I figured it out, life got in the way. No excuse, I know, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: **If I'd own the show, there wouldn't be a hiatus right now.

* * *

><p>"<em>Castle!"<em>

"_Huh, what?"_

"_Stop staring at me." How flattering it may be, she couldn't focus this way._

"_Then don't be so sexy." He blurted out._

"_Oh, and you haven't seen anything yet."_

_Dear God, how was he supposed to survive tonight?_

Now, hundreds of cups later, they were almost done. Only a couple of cups were left on the kitchen counter. Castle started on the left, and Beckett on the right, all logic and good co-operation. Until they reached the middle of the kitchen where one cup was waiting. Yup, one cup, and two people who felt it tingling in their toes when they touched each other. Try not touching each other when you're both grabbing for the same cup. So yes, their fingers brushed, electric sparks jolted through their bodies and eyes flicking to each other, only to lock gazes and get lost in pools of blue and hazel. And then realization struck. Beckett quickly shifted her gaze away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I umm, I should really go now. It's getting late, you know," she said. A part of her wanted to stay, but another part screamed 'leave' at her, knowing she was in a dangerous zone by sitting here, alone with Castle. The sparkle left his eyes and disappointment took over his face.

"Don't you want to stay for a coffee?" he tried, "if you want to, I can make it an Irish coffee." He winked. Was he trying to get her drunk or something?

"No, Castle, I really should go. It's... getting late."

"Okay," he sighed, "but you"ll first have to get past me."

They walked towards the door while she asked "What?"

"Indeed." He stopped her and went to stand in front of the door, blocking her way.

_Oh, we're gonna play it this way?_ Beckett grinned, and Castle prepared himself mentally on the pain she was probably gonna cause him with one of her ninja moves. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She scooted closer to him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Castle? Thank you. For tonight," she whispered into his ear. And then she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He froze. And when he opened his eyes again, thinking it was all a dream, he saw the door falling into it's locks. That didn't mean he could move again, though. Because he could still feel it lovingly burning where her soft lips had met his skin. The proof that he'd walked right into that one. She'd played it smart, but he didn't regret it. Now he was left with thoughts about what could've happened if he would've opened his eyes sooner, if he wouldn't have been drugged by her smell. His mind wandered to places where Beckett wouldn't have left and wouldn't be wearing too many clothes. And neither would he.

A knock pulled him out of his dreams. A knock? He had a doorbell, so why would someone be _knocking_ on his door? And just when he started to believe it was just his imagination, another hurried knock sounded. Woops, there _was _somebody at the door! He turned around (because he still hadn't moved since Beckett had left) and opened the door to find Beckett standing there with a fist in the air, seemingly ready for another round of knocking. When she noticed him staring at her fisted hand, which hung not very far from his face, she quickly drew it back.

"Sorry. I thought the bell would be too loud, maybe wake up neighbors."

"Nah, sound proof walls, but doesn't matter. I'm sure my door will survive your fists." He stepped aside to let her in and closer the door after her before he opened his mouth again. "So, what brings you back? Miss me already?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's just... Does the staying-offer still counts?"

His face lit up like a child's entering a toy store. "Really?"

"Castle, do I look like I'm joking?" She cocked one eyebrow, yes, but this was definitely not the teasing way of cocking an eyebrow he loved so much. No, she looked annoyed, pissed maybe.

"No, I think you're deadly serious. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why staying?"

"Well, we missed a little detail." After that kiss, his mind wasn't the only one going sort of blank. She motioned with her hand over her upper body and upper legs, and then it hit him. And he couldn't hide the grin blooming on his face. Miss Elektra couldn't cross the street without being stared at. "It's damn cold outside." _And everyone stares after me like I just escaped from the madhouse. _"So wipe that stupid grin off your face, this is not funny!" His face turned back to serious, but the playful sparkle in his eyes stayed, and the corners of his mouth still curled up a little bit. It was even worse.

"Well, then there's only one solution." He cocked an eyebrow, and somehow Beckett couldn't help but worry. This couldn't mean anything good. "You have to stay over."

"No, Castle, I was gonna stay and call a cab to pick me up."

"It's too dangerous out there at this hour, even with your ninja skills, because yes, I _know_ you're a cop," _Goodbye good argument,_ "and if you don't want to join me, there's always the guest room."

He smirked, the bastard. But although she considered the dangerous-reason not valid, it was kinda embarrassing and just asking for problems. And with her job, if she would ever have to face someone who has seen her like this... No, not happening. "Maybe," she paused, to check his reaction. He looked hopeful, so she continued. "Maybe I can stay for the night, and then Lanie can come and bring me some clothes tomorrow." Lanie had also taken Beckett's coat with her when she left, and somehow Beckett didn't think it was an accident.

"Sounds like a great plan!" Castle knew Beckett and Alexis had probably the same size, but kept that to himself for now. Maybe it was selfish, maybe not, but it wouldn't harm anybody, right? And he could always lend her some of Alexis' clothes tomorrow.

Beckett still wasn't sure about it, but it seemed better than going outside. She'd stayed here before, yes, but that was because someone had bombed her apartment. Not the same. But that wasn't the problem, no, not at all.

Alexis and Martha were gone, so that left the two of them alone. Two people who flirted shamelessly, teased each other, who were champions at talking in subtext, danced a passionate tango without practice and could lose themselves in a fake kiss. Or well, a kiss that's _supposed_ to be fake. Let alone the fact that they were being 'shipped' and the subject of a huge pool. This was screaming 'danger' all over. And she was going to ignore it, because she was tired of it, tired of the waiting and tired of the wall she'd put up herself.

* * *

><p>"So, coffee?"<p>

"I think I'll accept this time."

"Good. Should I make it decaf?"

"No, not necessary, Castle. I need more than just one cup of coffee to stay awake for a whole night."

"Right." _Coffeejunk. Should've thought about that._

So they sat on his couch, drinking coffee in the middle of the night, talking about the past evening.

"One of the best parties I've had in years."

"Yeah, it was really fun." _Because we practically behaved like a couple._

They kept it safe, though. Ryan and Jenny had been hilarious. It wouldn't take long before Lanie and Esposito got back together. The drinks were good. So were the snacks. Yadda yadda yadda.

While they talked animatedly, they'd shifted and were now facing each other. Castle had pulled up one leg onto the couch while the other was still touching the ground. Beckett had pulled up both her legs and now sat in the middle of the sofa.

When their cups were empty and almost everything was said, there was no escape. So Castle put his cup on the coffee table, ready to get up. Beckett wanted to do the same, but... had somebody moved it? The distance seemed bigger, and before she could get a grip on it, she felt herself gliding off the couch. Her hands swayed in the air and she gripped the first thing her hands touched. But instead of feeling the wooden floor, she felt something strong catching her fall. Right now, she hung a couple of inches above the ground, held by something embracing her belly. When she looked up, she saw (and felt) Castle hovering over her. That man had strong arms. After all, he was still holding her up. And the thing she'd felt and held on to had been his neck. All by all, it left them in a quite intimate position. Their eyes stayed locked when he pulled her up, which left them in an even more promising position. Look at that, it got better and better, she was now sitting in his lap.

"You okay?" he asked hoarsely, almost whispering.

"Yeah," she sighed, "thanks."

"Always." And they both knew the meaning of that word all too well, and it was the straw that broke the camel. Her eyes sparkled at hearing that very word, and he bent slightly forward and felt her grip around his neck tighten. At first, their lips only brushed slightly, and when she sighed he put his lips on hers and kissed her slowly, and she reacted immediately. He licked her lower lips, and she parted her lips, granting him entrance. She tasted like the vanilla coffee he'd just given her, and the champagne they'd drunk while cleaning up. From then, it heated up quickly. She bit his lower lip and almost pushed him against the arm of the couch. His hands were roaming the naked skin of her back, and kept going lower and lower. When he cupped her ass, she gasped, and pulled away.

Castle had never seen Kate so beautiful before. Her lips were red from the kissing, her cheeks flushed bright pink. Her hair was tousled, and her eyes big and dark.

"Castle, I-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her immediately. If this wasn't what she wanted, then he would apologize and give her the space she needed. He'd do everything for her, as long as he wouldn't have to miss her for another three months.

"No, Castle, don't. Let me speak." She took a deep breath of air before continuing. "Before we go further, I want to say something. I need to. Because it's your right, and I don't want you to think I'd use you."

"Kate, I'd never think such thing from you."

"I love you too." She'd said to so fast he was afraid he'd heard it wrong. "I... I love you."

"Too?" He'd suspected it already, but needed to be sure.

"Yes, too. I've..." Her eyes were filling with tears, and he knew this was hard for her.

"You heard me."

"Yes," she whispered.

"And you didn't tell me."

"No." She bent her head, not wanting to look him in the eyes and see the hurt she'd caused him.

"Why?" Inside, he'd always known she had heard him. She hadn't been such a good liar, and he knew her too well.

"Because... I was afraid. And if I had told you the truth, you maybe would've pushed, and I really couldn't handle that, and I didn't know what to do. So I thought I could keep it for myself for a while, and think about it." She looked back up. "Everything was so messed up, I barely knew what was left and right anymore. But now I know, Castle. I know what I want, and although it's still terrifying, I'm not afraid anymore. Because I won't be doing it on my own. At least, if you still..." she fell silent, out of breath, and had told him everything she'd wanted to say.

"Of course, Kate. It never changed, and it never will." And he gave her a kiss on her forehead "I", then one on the corner of her left eye "Love", and then the corner of her right eye "You," catching the tears that had escaped. He kissed her temple, peppering kisses along her jaw until he reached her lips. Those, he kissed softly and lovingly. It was a slow and lingering kiss, but more intense than the last one and full of the love that had just been set free. Never leaving her lips, he pushed her slightly back until she lay on the couch so he could hover over her. His hands disappeared under the small tank top, wanting to feel her bare skin. She hooked a leg around him when she felt one of his hands touch her breast, unconsciously buckling her hips. He groaned and deepened the kiss. When he felt her tugging on his shirt, he could only say one more thing: "Let's take this to the bedroom."

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say it's the first time I write a scene where it's getting emotional and where they finally get together, still not sure about it.<strong>


	18. The reason she has a hickey

**Hey there! Look what I've got for you! Yes, a new chapter, and yes, later than I'd intended. But it's here now, so no problemo, right? I wrote it in almost one piece, and my fingers just kept typing, so it's differently written, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Of course, Kate. It never changed, and it never will." And he gave her a kiss on her forehead "I", then one on the corner of her left eye "Love", and then the corner of her right eye "You," catching the tears that had escaped. He kissed her temple, peppering kisses along her jaw until he reached her lips. Those, he kissed softly and lovingly. It was a slow and lingering kiss, but more intense than the last one and full of the love that had just been set free. Never leaving her lips, he pushed her slightly back until she lay on the couch so he could hover over her. His hands disappeared under the small tank top, wanting to feel her bare skin. She hooked a leg around him when she felt one of his hands touch her breast, unconsciously buckling her hips. He groaned and deepened the kiss. When he felt her tugging on his shirt, he could only say one more thing: "Let's take this to the bedroom."<em>

Castle woke up with the sound of a typical, unoriginal ringtone, and quickly reached for it when he felt Kate's leg hook around him. He didn't want to wake her now that she was sleeping so peacefully. They both hadn't had much sleep last night.

"Castle," he answered the call in a still-sleepy voice.

"Castle? Why are you picking up Detective Beckett's phone?" a harsh voice asked. _Beckett's phone?_ He held the phone further away to take a good look at it and cursed himself when he saw it wasn't his indeed. She was gonna kill him. The caller id showed 'Gates'. Fuck. He brought the phone back to his ear, and half-whispered "Umm"

"It's 8 AM, and maybe I don't even want to know why you're picking up her phone, but ..." he didn't listen anymore when he felt Beckett snuggling against him.

The sun shone in Kate's eyes as she woke, and when she turned her head to hide from the light, she felt something warm. A warm, harder and moving pillow... and then memories of the previous night slowly came all back. She felt sore on places she hadn't been sore in a while, and buried her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, taking in the scent that was him. He gave her a kiss on her head, but said nothing. Instead she heard a weird little voice, totally not Castle's. She looked up again, one eye still closed, and saw him looking at her with a soft smile. In the hand that wasn soothing her, he held a phone against his ear. _Her_ phone.

"Castle?" her voice sounded sleepy, and brought a lot of memories back from last night to him. Totally inappropriate when on the phone with Gates. "What are you doing with my phone?" he didn't say anything but handed the thing over to her, and sighed.

"Beckett," she said, and mouthed "who is it?" to him.

He only made two horns with his fingers above his head.

"Detective Beckett?" She recognized the voice of the last person she wanted to hear at this moment.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Why is Castle picking up your phone?"

"I don't know, sir." It was true, she didn't know. He just could've let it ring too.

"Don't act dumb on my Detective. But you'll have time to explain it, because since you're together now, wherever that may be, I need you both at the precinct."

"Sir, I thought-"

"It is your day off? Yes, it is, but you both have some explaining to do. Bring Castle with you."

_Click. _Gates'd ended the call as abruptly as it had started. Beckett took a look at her phone, put it beside her and looked at Castle.

As if he could read her mind, he said "I wanted to let you sleep."

"Hmm, doesn't matter anyway. 't Was Gates. She probably would've kept calling anyway."

"What was it about?"

Beckett frowned, and rested her arms on his chest and leaned her head on it, looking him in the eyes. "Don't know, but she needs us at the precinct."

"Today?"

"Yeah. And I have to bring you with me. She didn't say anything about a case, but I'm not sure it's even about that, I'm afraid." Castle'd been thinking the same. "Well, she didn't say _when_ we had to be there, so..." she grinned mischievously. "Care to help a hand? I _really_ need to take a shower, and there's just this spot..."

He catched her lips in a deep kiss. "As you wish." And picked her up bridal style when he got up and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When they finally got out of the shower, Castle walked inside his room to get his clothing, and saw the flimsy red pieces of fabric that were Kate's clothes. <em>Oh shit. <em>"Umm, Kate?"

"Yeah? Can't hear you!" she yelled from inside the bathroom, trying to get her voice above the blowdryer.

"What are you gonna wear?" he yelled back, assuming she wouldn't hear what he was saying with all that noise. He heard her turning off the blowdryer, and joined her back inside the bathroom.

"I have to call Lanie." And just when she said that, her phone ringed again.

"Beckett."

"Detective Beckett, I called you an hour ago to come in."

She wanted to tell Gates that she hadn't told them _when _they had to come in, but knew better than that. "Yes, sorry Sir, we-"

"I expect you to be here ASAP. You've got 30 minutes." And again Gates ended the call before Beckett could reply.

Castle had been watching her, and knew it wasn't anything good. "Gates expects us at the precinct in half an hour. We're never gonna get there on time." As she said this, she was already putting on her underwear. "We don't have time to stop at my apartment, but I'll try to call Lanie. Maybe-"

"That will take too long too. Use some of Alexis' clothes." She looked up at him. It was not a bad idea, but since the girl wasn't even here she didn't feel comfortable with it.

"Castle, I can't just break into her closet and use her clothes."

"Well, we'll call her then. 'Kay?"

Beckett sighed. It was the only solution if she didn't want to do a serious walk of shame at the precinct dressed as Elektra. "Okay."

Castle pulled up his phone, and dialed his daughter. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, Pumpkin, how are you?" he asked. He didn't want the door housing.

"Dad, it's not even 9. Why are you calling me? I told you I'd be home by lunch."

"Yes, I know. Okay, sorry to interrupt you, but..." he looked at Beckett, and had to stiffle a grin. She could be cute when she was angry. "We've got a little problem, and you could help us."

"We?"

"Yeah. Beckett and me."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." _Of course?_

"She... stayed over last night, but they need us at the precinct in half an hour, and remember what Beckett wore yesterday?" He heard his daughter trying to stifle a laugh, and failing miserably.

"I guess we've got the same size. She can use some of my clothes, Dad, don't worry." Castle nodded to Beckett, indicating his daughter had given them green light.

"You're the best daughter in the world, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do. Can you hand over Kate for a moment?"

Castle handed the phone over to Beckett, and saw her eyes widen when she saw what he was doing. The woman could face seriously dangerous killers without blinking an eye, but was afraid to talk to a teenager.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kate?"

"Hey, Alexis. Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes."

"You're welcome. Just.. Would you do me a favor?"

Beckett bit her lower lip, not sure what was coming next, and nodded. She realized the teen couldn't see her, so she said "Of course."

"You can look in my closet what you want, but can you keep my dad away? I don't want him to-"

"See everything?"

"Indeed."

"No problem, I totally know what you mean." They both laughed, and Alexis then said "Okay, I have to go. Take whatever you want, I trust you, Kate." Beckett was more touched by it than Alexis probably knew, and smiled.

"Thank you, Alexis. You're an angel." And then she ended the call.

"Okay, I'm gonna look for some clothing, you stay here."

"What? Can't I help?"

"No, you stay away from her closet. I don't want to see you there."

"Well, then I'm gonna make us a quick breakfast." He'd already put on his clothes while she had been on the phone anyway. Before they parted, they shared another kiss, and almost got back into bed if it wasn't for a certain Captain that was expecting them.

* * *

><p>Beckett padded into the living room, following the heavenly smell of coffee and pancakes. She wore a jeans with a black shirt and a brown jacket. Nothing too teenage-alike.<p>

"Hmmm, smells lovely. How do you manage to bake pancakes in barely 10 minutes?"

"Experience, my love. Here." He handed her over her cup of coffee and the pancakes, put into a casserole, together with strawberries and a can of whipped ice cream.

"Thanks." She took a sip, and closed her eyes while enjoying the taste of vanilla latte on her tongue. He always seemed to know what she wanted. What had she done to deserve him? "Hey, would Alexis mind if I use her shoes too?"

"Stupid question, Kate. They're over there." He pointed to a closet next to the front door. "No killer heels though."

"Didn't expect that." She chose a pair of comfy sneakers. It weren't her trademark high heels, but it was better than the heavy red ones she wore yesterday. It would immediately betray her and her whereabouts from the last couple of hours.

"You know, if you'd say this are your own clothes, I think they would believe you."

"Yeah, I tried to keep it a bit in my style. Your daughter has good taste, by the way."

In the meanwhile, the walked to the parking lot and stepped into his car. For once, Beckett let him drive. "I drive, you eat. I've already permitted myself to eat some while baking," he reasoned.

So she sat in the passenger seat, enjoying pancakes with strawberries and whipped ice cream. And they arrived just in time at the precinct. They rushed out of the car, and almost ran into the precinct. Beckett had wisely left the pancakes in the car, because last time Esposito and Ryan had seen Castle baking pancakes for Beckett, they'd insinuated a steamy night. It hadn't been true, but if they'd press again this time, denying it wouldn't be that easy.

When the familiar _ding _of the elevator sounded they stepped out, Beckett first of course, and walking immediately towards Gates' office. Esposito and Ryan weren't there. Even more proof that this wasn't about a case.

Beckett wanted to knock, but even before she'd lifted her hand Gates already called them in.

Castle felt like in high school all over again. The stood in front of Gates' desk, their Captain still sitting in her chair. She didn't invite them to sit too.

"You wanted to see us, Sir?"

Gates sighed, and stood up eventually, but stayed behind her desk. She didn't look happy.

"Before I start: maybe you want to wipe away the whipped ice cream for your face, Detective." Beckett turned red, and wiped the stuff away as quick as possible, embarrassed at being caught.

"Now, would you mind explaining why half of my precinct looks like a zombie, is even slower than a turtle and why I see Tylenol being passed everywhere?" _Uh oh. _

Castle took the word, knowing he was responsible. Well, sort of.

"Yesterday, umm, I had organized a halloween party." He hoped it would suffice, but Gates lowered her head while looking him in the eyes, signing him to continue. "It were low-alcohol drinks, really. But I guess some drank maybe a little bit too much."

"And until what hour did the party last?"

"Most left around 2, I think."

"Mister Castle, do you have any idea of responsibility? These men have to be active, alert and by getting them drunk and only let out in the middle of the night the won't be able to do that. You come in and out whenever you want." She looked at Beckett. "Or whenever Detective Beckett is here. You just have to follow and serve her coffee. And breakfast with whipped ice cream. I guess the reason she has got a hickey but no make-up on and fuzzy hair also has to do with you."

_Oh shit. _After Castle'd interrupted her while blowing her hair, she hadn't restarted it.. Jeez, she probably looked again like that time they almost drowned in the Hudson. Beckett cursed inwardly.

"Well, I think she still looks beautiful."

"Castle," Beckett hissed. She loved his comment, that he even liked her without make-up, but it was something different when in front of Gates.

"Of course you do. I also didn't say she was ugly, Castle." _Did Gates actually just say in her way Beckett was pretty?_

"The point is, first," she paused a moment, "I don't want this to happen again. Ever."

"Yes Sir," Beckett and Castle both replied, although she actually had nothing to do with it.

"And second, I assume you're both aware from our relationship policy." They both froze. "If you are in a relationship, I want to know. Castle is a citizen, and I can't throw him out, so no point in denying. If I hear it from someone else first, there will be consequences. This is my precinct, with my rules. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." They were both relieved he wouldn't get thrown out. Castle was practically an agent, seeing how much time he spent at the precinct and how much he was involved in the cases.

She sat back in her chair, took her glasses off and folded her arms. "So is there anything you have to tell me?"

Beckett and Castle looked at each other, deciding it was for the best to tell now.

Beckett took the word, since she was the cop. "Yes. Castle and I are, umm, in a relationship." Her eyes flicked to the window, checking if anybody was eavesdropping. Luckily, the others knew knew better. Or weren't in the mood since they had their hangovers to be more concerned about.

"Well then, you know what to do." Both nodded. "That will be all." And their Captain turned back to the papers she was reading before the couple had arrived. Castle scraped his throat. "Ummm.."

"Yes, Detective Beckett still has the rest of her day off, so you can both leave and do..." she looked up, flicked her gaze between the two, and eventually said "whatever you want to do" with a wave on her hand, signing they could leave.

They'd never left Gates' office this fast. On their way back to the elevator (there was no reason to stay at the precinct, and a bunch of reasons why they should go back home), they indeed noticed some agents who had looked better before. But they kept walking, because with Beckett's hairdo and outfit, they would assume way to easily what she'd done this night. And Castle. His hair was still damp from their shower. Her thoughts drifted off to the shower where not only the windows had gotten steamy, and she startled when Castle chuckled next to her.

"Home," was the only thing he said, and stepped into the elevator. But as soon as the elevator doors closed, his lips were on hers, his thoughts just as dirty as hers. A moan escaped her throat, when the _ding _of the elevator sounded. They quickly pulled away from each other, and crossed the lobby while staring intently at their feet. Beckett's lips were still red and swollen, no point in denying. And the guy from the reception was pretty talkative, they knew.

"Come on, let's go to my apartment."

"I'll text Alexis I won't be home. She and Paige won't mind." He looked up and waggled his eyebrows. "Neither do I."


	19. I think Rick's looking for these

**Hey there! First, thanks for still reading this story, I really appreciate it! Next, I'd like to apologize for the huge delay (I'm ashamed, I admit), and do so hereby, although it won't matter that much I think. Life got in the way, and school. And I've been writing other stories too, I couldn't resist. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I've had some difficulties with it, but I hope you'll like it. And oh, I'd like to thank docvap who gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Castle mine? Sorry, you're kinda late for April Fools.

* * *

><p>"<em>Home," was the only thing he said, and stepped into the elevator. But as soon as the elevator doors closed, his lips were on hers, his thoughts just as dirty as hers. A moan escaped her throat, when the ding of the elevator sounded. They quickly pulled away from each other, and crossed the lobby while staring intently at their feet. Beckett's lips were still red and swollen, no point in denying. And the guy from the reception was pretty talkative, they knew.<em>

"_Come on, let's go to my apartment."_

"_I'll text Alexis I won't be home. She and Paige won't mind." He looked up and waggled his eyebrows. "Neither do I."_

It was somewhere in the afternoon, and Castle and Beckett were laying in bed, just enjoying each others naked company after a day of heavenly sex. Her head was resting on his shoulder, one leg hooked over his, and her fingers were drawing circular patterns on his chest while her held her close with his arm embracing her waist, not planning on ever letting her go.

"I really love you, you know," he said.

"I know. 's Why I love you too."

He gave her a kiss on her hair, starting to believe this wasn't just a dream. And then, the silence got broken again by Beckett's growling stomach.

"Oh gee," she mumbled, and buried her head in his shoulder, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. She felt the rumble of Castle's laugh beneath her. "Not funny," she commented, her voice muffled by his body.

"And I thought you only forgot to eat when you're at work."

"I forget when I'm busy. And maybe you noticed, but I've been quite busy today." She lifted her head, and he captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"I know." A peck. "Is there a chance you've got edible food in your fridge,"

Beckett tried to think of what she'd stocked in her fridge. Beer. Some apples. Leftover pasta from the last time she ordered Italian (which was too long ago to be healthy). More leftovers that had probably already grown hair. Eggs. Bacon.

"I think I've got some eggs and bacon that are still fine."

"You _think_,"

"Well, yeah, I'm not sure..."

"Okay, so Chinese it is. Not a chance in hell I'm gonna let you poison us with food that is _maybe_ edible."

She gave him a small slap on his chest, but couldn't help but laugh at what a disaster she actually was. "Sounds fair," she smiled, and handed him his phone (it had somehow landed on the ground at her side of the bed). _Jeez, was she already thinking about sides? Did they already have their own sides of the bed?_

She listened to how he ordered their food and smiled at how good he knew her. He'd picked up quick on her taste of coffee, but she drinks it daily. The boys mostly order in since she forgets and Castle's too focused on her. Although, in the hard cases even they dare to forget, and that are the times Castle makes the calls. Now she thought back about it, he'd never asked her what she wanted. And Esposito and Ryan.. neither. They always asked Castle, but never her (okay, maybe she just didn't hear them). For how long did he already order _her_ meals?

"What are you thinking about?"

"How good you actually know me. Tell me, for how long do you already order my meals?"

He frowned, and then answered "Three years, I think."

"Well, thank you, then."

"For what?"

"For making sure I don't starve, or have to eat the same as Ryan and Esposito."

They both laughed now, just being happy and thinking back to the faces Beckett sometimes made when she saw their orders.

"Always."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and woke them up from their daydream.<p>

"I'll go get it," Beckett said.

"No, let me pay," Castle reacted quickly, putting his hand on her stomach to stop her. She felt the warm coil in her belly again. _Later, _she thought, _later._

"Then give me your wallet."

"It's on the kitchen counter, I think."

"Okay." When she got out of the bed, she put on his dark purple dress shirt en padded towards the door.

"That's hot, you know," he called after her, making her smile. She hadn't buttoned it up all the way of course, and was just long enough to cover what had to be covered, so the delivery guy wouldn't be scarred (or drooling on her carpet at the sight). And she wasn't planning on wearing it for too long, anyway.

She took a twenty out of his wallet and opened the door while she called back to him "Oh, I know." And when she turned her head back, she didn't see the usual teenager with the stupid green hat, but a much older man in a dark jeans and coat, with gray hair and no stupid green hat. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, hi, Dad."

* * *

><p>He looked just as surprised as she did, and when he took in her appearance (too big dress shirt with unbuttoned cleavage, messy hair, hickey) his face turned crimson in embarrassment.<p>

"Uh, oh, uh, sorry, I thought I'd visit you, but I should've called, sorry."

She really felt sorry for him. They hadn't seen each other for quite a while, and it was actually almost all to blame on her job. "No, Dad, 's fine. Come in. This time it's not.. not just somebody."

Last time. That was a decade ago, when he'd caught her and a guy in her bedroom. She hadn't even known his name and was pretty drunk at the moment. Nonetheless, she and her father hadn't spoken for a week after that.

"I'm just gonna.. gonna change." She left towards her bedroom and left the door open for her father. He'd come in when he was over the shock (and the memory of the last similar situation, although now was far less embarrassing).

When she was back in her room, she found Castle already standing there in his underwear.

"Your dad's here?"

"Yeah, you heard?"

"Yes, I did." And then a smug smile grew on his face, a glint in his eyes that got her on the edge. Whatever was coming next, she didn't want to know. "You ever gonna tell me about 'last time'?"

"Maybe. Now get dressed, or you'll never get to hear it. He's staying. That okay for you? I couldn't just-"

He interrupted her rambling with an assuring kiss. "Of course it's okay, Kate. It's been a long time since I've seen him. And we have to tell him some time, right?"

"Right. Now, put on something more than that. It's already embarrassing enough as it is now."

But instead of putting on his own clothes, he was rummaging through her closet, and handed over her panties and a bra. When she had those on, he already had a pair of comfy jeans in his hands, ready for her to step into, and a white shirt hanging over his shoulder.

"Thanks," she sighed when she was dressed. And looked up at him, _still in his underwear. _"But I still think it's for the best if you'd put on something more."

"I agree, but you had my shirt on and my pants are nowhere to found."

"What?"

"They're not here. In the bedroom."

Shit, where had she pulled them off? She looked around, and her skirt and top from yesterday were nowhere to be found either. Oh no...

"Katie?" her father called from the living room, "I think Rick's looking for these." A hand holding Castle's black pants entered the room, but the rest of her father stayed out of sight. "I'm not looking, don't worry."

Beckett tentatively took the pants over from him and handed them in her turn over to Castle, who looked relieved but ruddy when he put them quickly on. This was not how he had planned on telling Mr. Beckett he was dating his daughter. And well, maybe would also immediately ask for her hand. They heard Jim's footsteps, it looked he was walking away, probably to give them some privacy. Of what was left of that.

"Okay, ready?" Beckett silently asked him.

"Yeah," he whispered while she undid the first button of his shirt. (He'd buttoned _all _the buttons, leaving little space for him to breathe.)

"No need to look that stiff, Rick. He likes you, don't worry." She gave him a reassuring smile, took his hand and walked out of the bedroom.

"Castle, you, well, you already know my dad. Dad, you already know Castle, my... my boyfriend." The two men had already met once at Beckett's apartment before, and then in the hospital. Her Dad had told her about Rick, how scared he'd been, and his fight with Josh. It had made her even more feeling guilty, but that burden was now off her shoulders, and she could be truly happy now. Although it felt weird to call Castle her boyfriend. She still called him Castle, too.

Her dad smiled knowingly. "I know."

"Well yeah, your timing isn't everything."

"No, Katie, when you said is wasn't 'just somebody,' I knew. Glad you two finally figured it out."

"Why 'finally'? It had taken you and Mom three years," Kate retorted.

"Well, I think almost four years was long enough," Castle said commenting. "I hope it won't take our children five years. Bad family tradition."

He'd said the last part accidentally out loud, and only realized that when he heard Kate choke on the coffee her father had just handed her.

"Our children?" She managed to get out between the coughing. Her father slapped her lightly on her back and had to smile. He could easily see himself in his cabin with a bunch of grandchildren running around.

"Katie, that's something that's discussed in every relationship, some time. Can't blame Rick though. Grandchildren would be nice." He knew what effect this would have on his daughter, and winked at Castle.

"Dad! Okay, if you two are gonna conspire against me, I'm outta here." Really, it was way too soon for _that_, and her father didn't have to be there when they'd discuss it.

Castle felt her uneasiness, and decided that it maybe was for the best if they'd postpone this topic. Although he didn't plan to wait another good three years to bring it up. "No, it's okay. We'll talk about it another time."

Jim jumped in, now another question had entered his mind "So, what brought you guys to finally make the jump?"

* * *

><p>When Jim left after they'd shared the Chinese (Castle always ordered way too much anyway), Castle and Beckett were still smiling. It indeed would be a great story to tell their children and grandchildren later. <em>Not now, Rick, later.<em>

"Hey, Kate?"

"Hm?"

"They're still getting payback, right?"

"Oh yes, definitely. But later, because right now I have some.. other activities in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note in chapter 20)<strong>


	20. The End

Dear readers, just a heads up: this is not a new chapter. More of a long Author's Note, because you deserve it. (although you deserve a new chater even more, I think I should explain) But please read it, it's quite important for me that you know.

I started this story in April 2011 and kept updating for about a year. But life's been really hard on me since then, and I almost haven't written anything since 2012, hence the missing Chapter 20. I'm really, really sorry about this and I feel super-guilty, but I hope you understand.

Everything's going better now though, and I've picked up writing again. I hope to publish new stories soon, because inspiration hit me and I have to make up for almost 3 years of silence!

But I'm leaving The Perfect Costume as it is now, because I think Chapter 19 is a nice ending too. I know that most of you probably don't even remember this story anymore, but thank you anyway. I loved writing it, I absolutely loved all of your reviews, they made my days and I've learned from them too.

So I want to thank every one of you for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, whatever it is you did. I love you and I am really, really sorry.

With all my heart,

Thank you and please forgive me

And have a (late) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year with lots and lots of fanfics :)

X's Hannah


End file.
